The Birthday Present
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: He vowed to protect her. Endure all pain for her. Erase all the hurt and tears. Just so she'd be able to smile again the next day until eternity. Because she's all worth it. AU. sasusaku.
1. bEsT fRiEndS

**WARNING: **there are some hints of lemon in here. So please be warned. Some indecent acts are also implied in this story. Thank you and have a good day!

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine… anyway, if I owned it… _mwehehehehehehe_ I would make Sasuke beg for Sakura to bed him! _mwahhahahahaha_

* * *

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_Crying is for weaklings I say_

_But why do I have tears in my eyes?_

_I pretended nothing happened that day_

_But why do I wish that I could go back in time?_

_The trees left the ground and so did I_

_But why do I long for the sweet caress of sunshine?_

_Just one call and it could end all_

_Maybe it's because I once had it all_

_But because of my blindness_

_I was not able to see_

_The importance of you being with me…_

**cHapTeR 01: ' bEsT FriEnDs '**

He

An Uchiha.

An Uchiha Sasuke to be precise

He's a prince

He lived in perfection, in high standard. In a place where he always gets what he wants. In a world where he's the best, where he's dominant, the alpha male. And oh, he lives in Royalty. His rare blood type, bloodline limit and family surname are all proof of that statement. But then again, his personality was another issue. There are a lot of things he hated and a few he liked. Yeah, he loves his family, minus his irking older brother who never ceases to make fun of him or just tease him to death for his amusement. He sincerely loved his state right now! He was a prince!! A goddamn chick magnet.

Raven hair plus onyx eyes plus muscular body plus cool attitude is equal to all women drooling over him begging and pleading to be bed by him!! He likes the attention he gets but no, he loved being an Uchiha MORE. Being an Uchiha means being the prince to the greatest kingdom there is and being prince means having power and having power means he can do and take anything he wants. In short, yeah, a spoiled brat.

If he loves, he hates A LOT of things more than what he loves. He hates things being complicated and confusing and confusing plus complicated is equal to women, right? That's why he never got into any relationship with woman, except for his mother and this one particular girl, but he never thought of her as a woman, he thought of her as more like a … I don't know, what did he think? Anyway, since he hated a lot of things that were oh so wrong, his sleeping form jerked and his eyes shot open. His body automatically stood up. His brain started to work. All because of his 'something's—not—right' senses.

He begun scanning his large room, I mean HUGE room. The ceiling was about twenty feet high and he had fifteen feet high windows with extraordinary designs. His curtains were as high as the windows. His floor was covered in a deep red comfy carpet. And when you look at his bed, you could understand why ten people can fit on it. And in front of the bed lay a huge wide flat screen TV on the wall. Beside it was—

"Shit!!" his keen senses finally spotted the place that doesn't seem to be right.

He ran towards an aisle inside his room which led to a door. Walking a step forward he could hear it properly now. Yeah, it was definitely not right!! He was hearing spilling water inside that door, the room which happened to be his bathroom! Whoa, I mean, who the hell could possibly be barging inside his room and use his shower without any permission? Hell, the palace had a lot of bathrooms for crying out loud! The person inside the room had the nerve to choose to use his, yeah, HIS BATHROOM over all the other? Oh, he or she is going to get a piece of him! He swore!

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the door began to open. Smokes slid out from the room as the effect of the shower and then it revealed a silhouette of someone. Anger dominated the twenty one year old Uchiha as he unexpectedly captured whoever was in there. He grabbed it and tossed it on his shoulder. But something was weird. He could smell strawberries and lilac from the body he was carrying. Knowing himself, he never placed anything like that smell on his room, hell, especially his shampoo or other of his bathroom stuff! Another weird thing was the softened and tenderness of its mushy soft skin made contact with his hands. It kind of gave him the feeling of excitement, Excitement that was just brushed off when he angrily dropped the IT on his comfy bed.

"ITTAI!!" it screamed in frustration. Mentally telling him that the way he dropped it was in no way close to being gentle.

He stared at IT closely. His eyes widen

_What the fuck!?_

He was looking at the girl err maid ehm, priestess and his best friend lying on his bed, pink hair glued to her pretty face, emerald eyes shinning and sparkling, her soft satin skin dripping wet. As he examined her closely, he seems to take note of the towel which covered her body, a single towel that serves as a barrier from seeing her priceless treasure. A treasure he always wanted lusted for.

By looking at it more, you imagine yourself lying on top of her, touching, groping every part of her flesh, sipping an drinking every part of her, constantly diving and savagely plunging in and out of her system. Hearing her want for more. For you to get faster and harder, Ahem. Enough dirty thought. Enough dirty thoughts. He's your best friends you dimwit! You shouldn't think like this on your best friend!! You mother fucker!! She's your BEST FRIEND!!

_Argh, fucking hormones!!_

Thinking of a way to get out of this mess, she searches for her brain and BINGO!! An idea just hits her. She smirks. Enough to make him flinch. Damn. He knew that she's up to something. She slightly parts he legs and reaches for the knot that holds the towel covering her body. "you see Sasuke-kun… your Jacuzzi was just so amazing and I cant help but try it for myself!!" she pouts oh, does she know she looks cute like that? Excitement running through him again only to be shrugged off again.

"You should've asked permission first!!" he yells, signaling he's not happy about what she did, barging in like that.

Her eyes became teary, salty droplets of water endangering to fall. "B-but you were sleeping!! And I know how busy you are!! I know that you were tired from yesterday's hectic schedule!! Heck, you're having months of hectic schedules!! Meetings every now and then, speeches here and there. Opinions back and forth!! And when I saw that you were sleeping peacefully, I really, really, really didn't want to ruin the sole rest you can have for the day!!" she bites her lip and makes that puppy look. And they both knew that no one, not even him can reject that puppy look.

"Fine." he sighs.

She smiles. She has come out of it alive! Hooray!

* * *

"Is today the day my queen!?" her husband asked, tugging her soft hand into his. She could feel his hand trembling underneath hers. She could understand why. She looks at him hopefully. Her onyx eyes similar to his gave him a comfy look.

"Things happen so fast don't you think so!?" it wasn't a question though, but he gave her an answer.

"It certainly does. Twenty one years.." he sighs. Has twenty one years just flew past him? He felt that it was just those years were such short period.

She places her other hand on his back, silently patting him. Making him feel that she was there for support. She gave him her sweetest smile ever. "I'm sure that things will come out as they should be…"

He was not able to reply as he heard a knock on their room. "Your highness..." it spoke.

"Come in." the king ordered.

Opening the seventeen feet door, a man that seemed to be a messenger came in front of them. Bowing at the royalties, he spoke. "They have arrived, your highness."

"Fugaku…" she whispers. She got a reply when she felt his hands tighten.

"They're early." He noted the messenger. "Where are they?"

Still not moving from his position, the messenger's voice echoed the room. "They're waiting at the guest room your highness."

"How many are they?"

"Only three to be exact. The king and his daughter. Together with his nephew, your highness."

"I see." Then he began to stand up.

"Fugaku… he'll probably mad at us…"

He closes his eyes and thinks about his two sons. "I know…" he reaches for her and helps her stand.

"Let us welcome the Hyuuga's…"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispers, enough for him to hear. It sounded angelic, really. She silently stands up, walking towards him and when she was close enough, she delicately wraps her arms around his muscular body. She buries her face on his broad chest. Hm, she felt safe. He was kind of surprised. He knew her to be the type of person who was emotional, yeah, her heart ruled her. Yes, she was intelligent and brilliant, but her actions were simply dictated by her emotional welfare. And he knew that her sudden act was one of them. As he looked at her, she found her kind of short; actually, she was really short. But that didn't matter to him at that moment as he felt her body press against his. Having sensitive touch, he gasped. Since when did she have breasts? Examining her again, she seemed weak. As if he could easily break her bones right then and there.

"Sasuke-kun…" she starts again. By the tone of her voice, he was sure something was bothering her. He being her only friend, decided to hug her in return. Gently caressing the fallen angel wrapped around his arms. He nuzzled he pink hair. She really smelled nice, smelled like strawberries. Wonder if she tasted like it too. "I missed you…" he heard her say. His face became puzzled.

"We see each other every day" he countered.

She stared in his eyes. She felt that there was something in him. No, she was more like thinking that there was something in him for her. More that her being human, more than being a girl, more than being Lord Haruno's daughter, more than her having the privilege to live in the palace even if she was technically a commoner, more than his childhood buddy, more than the person he grew up with, more that being a friend to him, more that being his only Best friend to him, more than… like what? A lover? Yeah, she felt there was. No, screw that, she hoped there was.

"But we only get to _see_ each other everyday!" she said firmly not breaking contact with him. Man, was she happy that of all the people in the world, she was and still is his BESTEST BEST FRIEND!! And being that person, she gets to do some things with him without begging not like other people. Of course, hugging one another was natural for both of them. They have been friends since they were just babies! And the worse they have done was giving a peck on the cheek, which she solemnly does. Hugging and kissing cheeks were they're intimacy as Best friends. "We don't actually talk and just hang out anymore…" her tone started to fade again.

"Sakura…"

She turns her head to her left and hugs him tighter. "I know!! You're an Uchiha! A prince!! You're the next one in line for the throne! I know you're such a busy man! But…but…I really feel alone whenever we don't get to talk for the day, nor when I cant spend quality time with you, my best friend!! You're always needed by lots of people. That huge number I cannot compete. It's been months now… and our last conversation was only seven words!! Don't you ever feel lonely? Because I feel lonely without you…"

"…" he softened with her words. He's always soft when she's around her. That's why he hated her because she's a woman. And confusion plus complicated things is equal to woman right? And she's really full of those things! As in really full of them!! But then again, being soft around her, he seemed to be… acting and saying the complete opposite of what he was. "…I feel lonely too…"

She even hugs him tighter indicating him that she was glad to know that he got her message. "Sasuke-kun…" but she was cut off when his index finger tapped her reddish lips. "…I miss you too…" the words just seem to fly out of his tongue! With that, he made her smile. Oh, that precious angelic smile. The smile that brightens his day. The light in his life. The smile that makes him feels human and complete.

Sakura beamed and when she started to pull her arms away, he got too emotional too.

THUD.

She found herself pinned by the prince of her country. Onyx eyes found their way to stare at emerald orbs. He seems to be letting his emotions run his body. His logical mind was starting to lose control. He was about to explode. He could feel himself full of lust, hidden beneath his heart, for the woman he called 'best friend'. She was confused.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she asks. Never had she seen him been this way before. Was something wrong with him? If there was, she will gladly help. But…what was wrong with him? He hands were above her head, pinned by Sasuke's powerful hand. Even if she struggled to free herself, she knew she would lose, so why bother? Sakura blinked. His hot breath was caressing her ear. He found himself nibbling her earlobe. Teasing it with his wet tongue. "This is your fault…" he whispered as he mad e butterfly kisses from her earlobe down to her neck and towards her collarbone and went up on her cheek.

She moans. Hearing her like that only gave him suck excitement to do more. He made contact with her soft cheek by trailing his tongue, leaving his saliva to dry up on her skin. She found herself with such joy. Being an adult, she wanted more. Having hormones, she searched for more. Being held by the person she secretly loved, she yearned for more. But being there, under her best friends arms, he wanted no more.

However, wanting no more didn't stop his feeling and sensitive touch to feel such happiness. Her mind says no while her body says yes. His lips and his tongue were like heaven to her!! She has never felt like this before. Well, despite some suitors, she never had a boyfriend for herself. But then, right now, she might want to reconsider. Excitement and passion lingered her body. He was magnificent! But then, why the hell was he doing this anyway? Was he toying with her? Was he getting horny all of a sudden and she's the victim? They are best friend's _damnit!_ What the fuck was he doing this?

"Should I be angry with—" she was cut off when her mouth was invaded by the one the man she thought was her best friend. Well, she was deeply madly crazy in love with him but they were best friends. And that alone was enough reason to hide and trash her feelings for him. They were best friends. They made that clear. They settled everything as friends.

He was busy nibbling her upper lip and she was quite busy feeling. His hand fount its way to her right thigh caressing it softly, and gently going upwards. She was sure that he was not gentle on the kissing part! God, she could feel her lips being chewed. And for sure, she knew that it'll leave a bruise. Then, when he became pretty bored with her lips, he forcedly slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her reaching every corner in holds. He wanted to go deeper which she unexpectedly made accessible. Without her knowing, she was returning the passionate kiss they were on. He didn't stop; she tasted strawberries like how she smelled. He pushed his head deeper so that his hot tongue could go in deeper. Yup, he was ravaging her and he knew that they both loved it.

He broke the passionate kiss as he felt the need for air. He looks at her. She really seemed confused.

He smirks

He scores

He bent down and slowly slid the towel a little, showing a portion of her developed breast. She could feel her face emit different shades of red because of embarrassment. He began to lean on it and gave it butterfly kisses. Her eyes widen as he nibbled and sucked her flesh with all his might in the longest time he could. She could feel him do it repeatedly and had lost count. She could feel his tongue swirl around her skin.

"Whaaa--!! You're giving me a _HICKEY_!!" she screamed.

He faces her and smirks.

"I'm marking you."

_You're mine_

"For what?"

_And no one else can have you but me_

"Its payback, pinky"

Oh, that hit a nerve.

_You heard me?! You're mine!! _

"For what, tomato boy!?"

That hit another nerve

_MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! YOU'RE MINE!!_

"For using my bathroom, you dimwit!" then he started to let go of her. He sat six inches beside her. He relaxed his body. Thank goodness he stopped. If he didn't he could be fucking her right then and there! Screwing her in his room. Making her scream in agony as he—okay, okay, he was just glad he became aware of what was happening before 'you-know-what' happened. In the corner of his eye, he can see her caressing the numerous hickies he gave her. It glowed, a dark shade of red. He smirks. He scores again!!

"Aren't you going to be late for your priestess duties?" he asks. Of course, he knows her schedule. After all, he was the prince, he was her best friend, it was his responsibility to look after her. Or was there another reason?

"It's cancelled." She stated. Turned to his view and stuck her tongue out. "Don't you mean 'can you get out of my room now'?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes. Damn, she knows him quite well right?

"W-why did you do that!?" she asked letting her hand touch his. Man, he knew that he has a lot of explaining to do. And knowing her, she won't stop until she knows the reason why, and that meant annoying him to death. Being smart as he was, or being a jerk he was, he decided to hurt her feelings and literally kill her hopes.

"In other counties…it doesn't mean anything…" his eyes were still closed but he could tell that he hurt him as bad as he wanted.

_It doesn't mean anything?_

_It doesn't mean anything?_

_It doesn't mean anything?_

She felt her heart shatter. Here she was, hoping that what he just did could be what she thought it would be. It was suppose to mean something! Something like an infatuation or an intimate feeling. Lovers kiss do they? But have you seen friends kiss, hell, French or even fuck one another? Maybe, but that only happens when people are influenced by alcohol. And they weren't drunk right? God, can you imagine yourself kissing your parents intimately and touching God-knows-what!? Hey! Only lovers do that! And they were nowhere near being lovers!! They were best friends!! BEST FRIENDS doesn't kiss hell, French each other and give them large numerous hickies!! So, this intimate act was supposed to be some thing! Like a clue or a hint. Are they walking to the next level of their friendship?

_It doesn't mean anything?_

_It doesn't mean anything?_

_It doesn't mean anything?_

She walks out of his room without saying goodbye or uttering a single word. She knew she was about to cry her heart out and she don't want him to see her like that. Exiting his room, he didn't stop her. He was just there, silently sitting while his eyes were closed. Fuck, their friendship, the sole friendship he's been treasuring was sinking down the drain right now. And what was the cause?

He loves her but keeps on rejecting the thought.

He lusts for her and he just _Frenched_ her!

He has a thing for her and she's blind to see

He claims her but doesn't dare explain it to him.

"Fuck."

He hates confusion and complicated things in his life.

* * *

**Purpleblush017:** POLISHED, I think so. If ever I left out any typos and any kind of error, I'll get back on it. Thank you for reading!


	2. rOyaL eNgAgEmenT

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO not own Naruto –sobs in a corner- Anyway… please DO ENJOY!

_**ENJOY!**_

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_Happiness is like a crystal_

_Fair and exquisite and clear_

_Broken in a million pieces_

_Shattered, scattered far and near_

_Now and then along life's pathway_

_Some shining fragments fall_

_But there are so many million pieces_

_No one ever finds them all_

**cHapTeR 02: ' RoYaL eNgAgEmEnT '**

She

Lord Haruno's daughter

Priestess Haruno Sakura to be exact

She's the best friend

She lives in reality. A reality she's trying to escape. She loves the Uchiha Sasuke. You know the prince and the soon-to-be king of their kingdom. But then, she knows on what grounds she should step on. And what her heart feels is no exemption. Hurtful, that's what life is. Being in love with the one person she can never ever have. So stupid of her. But, was it really her fault for falling in love? For being too close to him? She could admit with whole honesty that he is no doubt, downright gorgeous, handsome, a hunk and the list goes on and on.

_It doesn't mean anything._

She has to be content. She is his best friend. She's already lucky to have that title. Contentment. That's what she should feel. Being his best friend was all she could get from him. And their solemn friendship is very precious. To hers and his as well. It is a small thin thread that is always endangered to break anytime soon.

Lab. Dab.

Lab. Dab.

Lab. Dab.

Her heart is beating fast, about to explode. She closes the door behind her. As her hands draws close to her chest, in line with the knot that covers her body, she breaks down. She cries, silently. Why the hell was she feeling this way? Honestly, she knows that she practically stand on the dirtiest piece of land there is while he was, and will always be on the cleanest and most extravagant red carpet there is. Life was too complicated.

He's a prince! He's a prince! He's a prince! She tries to remind herself as she bursts out another set of silent tears. The hurt that was constricted and kept for so long inside of her is now taking its toll on her.

She touches her lips. _Dear God, please forgive me for I have sinned._ She inwardly thought. _I… I kind of liked what happened. L-liked it to go on… almost… like I needed it. And maybe, just maybe… he wanted it too. After all, he was the one who initiated the contact. It's not like I tempted him, right?_

"Such beautiful scenery, don't you think?"

"Aa."

Sakura's head shot upwards, searching for the owner of that voice. She knew that voice. Twenty-one years of living inside the palace, she could pinpoint whoever those echoes came from. But this one comes only once in a while. There, sitting on the huge comfy peachy couch was…

"Hyuuga-sama!" she chocked out, almost lost her balance as she wiggled a bit in the process.

Hyuuga Neji sat there. His long yummy chocolate colored hair is more beautiful than her own. It swayed in elegance as he turns his head. His pear-like eye entrances everyone to stare at them. And those lips are just so tempting to kiss. With that muscular body, who wouldn't want to feel them? There was a slight pinkish blush that crept on her face. She couldn't disagree with anyone that he's just too handsome for his own good. She even had a tiny winy crush on him when she was sixteen. Ah, probably the hormones.

He's an heir to their throne. Since his father died, his uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, the present king is willing to give him the opportunity to rule over the kingdom. Being Neji as himself, he's willing to grab and take the chance of a lifetime.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-san" he utters with a slightly pink hue on his cheeks.

She could say that he's a real gentleman. A charmer nonetheless. But he could be a cocky bastard sometimes, just like Sasuke. Oh yes, even though the Hyuugas and the Uchihas are somewhat related, courtesy of their eye bloodline limit, he and Sasuke… just don't get along that well. They repel one another. Oh, the horror. The last time the Hyuugas went to the Uchihas for a treaty, the two boys gnawed their heads and battled for every competition they could possibly think of. There was jacken, poker, strip poker (she secretly loved this one), chess, dama, Chinese checkers, horse back riding, bowling, swimming, and many more.

"Uhmm… you too Hyuuga-sama… it's nice to see you too…" she says, secretly brushing off the dry tears on her face.

But their little competition always ends up in a tie. She even thinks that both men enjoy the competition better that winning it itself, not that they would ever admit it though.

"Did I mention that you're entertaining my eyes?" a ghost of smirk was plastered on Uchiha Itachi's, Sasuke's evil brother (Sasuke said so himself), face as he said this, eyeing Sakura from head to toe. "Hm, not bad."

She gawked. Realization hit her. She's dripping wet and she only has a towel on. And two men were ogling at her. They must have been every entertained. Their pinkish faces were proof to that.

They must have been conversing, she thought as she saw the papers on the table. She mentally slapped herself. God, this is too embarrassing! In front of two Princes! Is this my punishment? How could I end up in the wrong room?

"I-I… errr…" she blushes, hard.

Of course, Itachi is a very keen person. He's actually good at anything. Be it neither Math nor fighting. And this shuttering girl was not going to break that thought about him. He smirks as he eyes the reddish spot along her collar bone which she tries to hide with the use of her cute little hands.

The moment she realizes that Itachi saw the hickies she's trying to cover, she blushes again "I-I have to go…" she says and bows as a respect. Not waiting for a response, she dashes out of the room in a quick move, carrying a flushed face.

Itachi smirks.

_So, this was a good day after all._

* * *

He was annoyed.

The knitted eyebrows, the sharp eyes and the frown he wears are proof to that. Why did he do that? Kissing her and almost… why? He doesn't know. The control he had just snapped the moment she hugged him. Damn her! This was all her fault. He's not the one who's going to be the one kneeling and beg for forgiveness. Hell no! Uchiha Sasuke was not going to do the 'sorry' part. It was all her fault to begin with. She tempted him! And… he gave in.

"Argh! _Fucking _hormones!" he hissed, stepping out of the bathroom. Even a nice warm bath didn't soothe him. And He can still smell the strawberry scent she left inside his room. It wasn't easing him either. When he finished clothing himself, he silently closes the door to his room. Sensing two people, he alerted himself for the worst to come.

"Uchiha." His name was spat out with disgust.

"Hyuuga." He narrowed his eyes as he spat out his name with the same amount of disgust.

Itachi smiled. Some things will never change. But wait, what's this? He moves closer to Sasuke and sniffs him here and there.

"What the hell Itachi!?" he growls.

There was a malicious smile on his face that he loves to use against his dearly beloved brother. The smile that annoys the hell out of him. "…is that Strawberry scent I smell on _you?_"

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "No."

"…_right_." His smile never fades.

"Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke uses a _Strawberry _scented shampoo?" Neji smirked as he joined Itachi in their 'annoy-the-oh-so-great-Uchiha-Sasuke' quest.

"For a man who has a long hair, you should talk to yourself Hyuuga." Sasuke retorded.

Itachi puts his finger on his chin, while thinking out loud. "Now, now, where do I usually smell that _scent?_" the annoying smile never left his face.

"Drop dead, _Uchiha_."

"Eat shit, _Hyuuga_."

"Hmmm it's at the tip of my tongue and yet I can't seem to say it…"

"You want a piece of me Uchiha?"

"Bring it on Hyuuga!"

"I know it starts with an 'S' and hmmm… Sa—"

"Byakugan!" nerves appear beside both of his eyes.

"Sharingan!" red eyes with three dots replaced his onyx ones.

"THAT'S IT!!"

"…?" both men were startled.

"THAT strawberry scent is Sakura's isn't it!?" Itachi blurted out, with an annoyingly stupid grin on his face.

"…NO." Sasuke defended. "And I don't smell like strawberries you assholes!"

"Why don't you smell yourself you mutt!" Neji backfired

Clenching his fist, he sucked it all up. "Che." Sasuke muttered as he started walking away. "I don't have time for this." He said.

Itachi's smile spread wider as he tapped Neji on the shoulder. "See! I told you he's gay!"

The sounds of steps stopped. Sasuke's head propped sideward's, a deadly glare thrown at them. "What did you just say?" oh, the killing aura was there. World war is going to break loose soon. There are two rules you must abide in order to live peacefully without Sasuke's claws haunting you and his shadows stalking you. Rule number one: You NEVER EVER never ever questions his sexuality. It has been declared that he's a full blooded alpha male who will someday hump his way to heaven.

But his older brother doesn't want a Sasuke-free life. In fact, he wanted it to be full of it. He likes annoying the shit out of his dearest foolish little brother too much and the fact that he is WAY stronger than his claws, sometimes his teeth, can throw at him adds up the excitement in the process of teasing him. But that doesn't guarantee him from being scratch less. Sasuke is, after all, growing quite stronger by each passing day. However, for Uchiha Itachi, he loves teasing and torturing his cute little bro more than life itself.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're gay…" he didn't even pay any heed to the dangerous glare he's throwing at him. "I'm sorry Neji… I believe he's more into me than you…" even Neji was now glaring at him. Why would he think that he's interested in Sasuke… that way?

"I do not swing that way!" Neji protested, don't let the long hair fool you!

Sasuke's eyebrows were hazardously entangled. He stood there, hoping that the two of them would literally cough out gallons of blood and just drop dead. Well, too bad it was not happening. Upon realizing his defeat, he groans again and starts walking towards his destination. He reminded himself that he has a lot of things to attend to, things that are MORE important than this stupid crap. "Che. Say whatever you like."

That's weird, Cutie wittle Sasu-chan is not in the mood for a cat fight today. But as Itachi was Itachi, he wouldn't give up that easily. So, naturally, he starts again, trying to push his buttons a little bit harder. As they say, Aim high and keep on hitting that mark.

"See Neji! You have nothing to fear about! You can have Sakura all for yourself!" he smirked and—

BINGO!

Rule number two: NEVER EVER never ever as in never link Haruno Sakura with any guy for that matter. If you want your skin intact that is. For Sasuke will hunt you down, chop your head, arms, legs and even your ass off until he is sickeningly proud that he has made you into tidbits.

His super deadly stinging 99.9 intensity glare came. Itachi felt like he was piercing through his soul. And inside that head, he was definitely thinking of evil, painful ways on how to torture and detach Uchiha Itachi. He smiled at his little brother's sweet antic.

Now, this IS the Uchiha Sasuke he knows.

* * *

"WHHAAATT!?" her loud scream echoed the whole room. Never knew she have that high pitched tone despite her angelic face. Everyone in the room sighed.

"Sakura, I repeat, your priestess duties are no longer needed…" the woman with the blonde hair tied in two low ponytails said. Tsunade, that's what they call her. Although, her face makes her look like she's just around her late thirties, do not be fooled, for she's already in her fifties. Her secret was something every girl kept talking about. Yes, Tsunade is blessed, really. That beautiful radiating youth and those two huge mountains dangling on her chest are a proof to that. She's really blessed. The Gods must love her a lot.

"…but …why…?" Sakura questioned a slight sadness evident on her face. Of course, she loved praying. Pray for the sick. Pray for thanks. Pray for peace. Pray for blessings. Pray for good welfare. Pray for life. Pray for miracles. Pray for this and that. But most especially, she loved praying for her best friend all the more. A prayer for him to be safe, no sickness be acquired, no wounds to be inflicted, no harm to come upon and more blessings to be bestowed upon him.

As far as she's concerned, she's been a very GOOD girl. She served God since she started to walk and talk. She also doesn't have enemies, sure there was that Yamanaka Ino, but she only saw her as competence and vice versa. Past that, she couldn't think of any reason why. Unless… they know about the devilish act that happened between her and Sasuke. That automatically makes her violate a solemn rule. Priestesses shouldn't have any desire for such acts and she, she desired it, almost 'did' it.

Tsunade sighed as she saw the girl in front of her pale. "Here." He handed her a file. "Read it." And being the obedient girl that she was, she did. Eyeing the paper, she realizes that it was from the Uchiha's as the paper was printed in their signature mark. Her eyes turned like saucers when she finished reading it.

"Oh Shit!" she cursed in a non-priestess way.

_Was it that time already?_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sasuke roared as he entered the room with rage. With a safe distance, Itachi and Neji followed suit. The four people who were laughing just a while ago stopped abruptly as they put their attention on the angry fuming man. "Tell me what the hell is happening here!" Sasuke shouted a fierce commanding tone intact.

Uchiha Mikoto sighed and whispered "I told you he'll be mad at us."

"Aa." Her dear husband, Uchiha Fugaku replied.

"Sorry about this Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, my brother is just a little pissed off…" Itachi smiled as he bowed slightly at them.

However, "PISSED OFF? Why the hell do I hear that Sakura IS GOING TO MARRY THAT FUCKING BASTARD!?" Sasuke said, practically shouting, pointing at Neji.

"SASUKE!" his father's strong and steady voice snapped him out of his reverie. "I apologize for my son's rude behavior…" he said.

"Tch."

"Hiashi smiled as her daughter, the shy Hinata shivered slightly. The Uchihas are just too violent for her innocent eyes. It's a good thing that they left her little sibling at home. "Its okay Fugaku, I do have a fair share of rudeness myself." He glanced at Neji who scowled in return. "Anyway, let the boy hear the reason why, even though I don't know why it concerns him…"

"They're best friends!" Itachi said, smiling, while making a heart shape using his hands. "See? Best friends!"

"I'll Kill You!" Sasuke hissed.

"You can try…" Itachi mocked, playing with his hands shaped as a heart.

"Stop that!" their mother cried out. "You two are brothers! You should LOVE one another instead of throwing death threats!" she lectured.

With arms wide open, Itachi said: "Yeah! Love me Sasuke! Come on! You know you want to! Bear hug!"

Hinata searched for his father's arms. "I'm scared…" she mutters. And her dear father pats her head, to give comfort. "Hush my dear; it'll be over soon…" he cooed in as sweet manner. "Anyway, let's go on with business Fugaku."

"Aa. Yes." He said, tearing his eyes from the disgusting view of his sons. "When do you like to take Haruno Sakura?"

"That depends. Neji?" Hiashi looked over at Neji.

"As soon as possible, Fugaku-san." Neji replied.

"The HELL! You're NOT TAKING HER AWAY!" Sasuke growled a glare towards him.

"Tch. Glare all you want Uchiha. I have a written contract." Nehi smirked, quite happy annoying Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at his father and gave him the deadly glare. Boy was he serious. "HOW!?" he said, demanding an answer right away.

Sigh

"Before Lord Haruno, Sakura's father died, he entrusted her to Hyuuga Hiashi's care, being close friends and all. You were just seven years old when this happened. And both of you were quite close. TOO close for that matter. You don't want her out of your sight. You even come to her priestess duties, remember? You wait for her to finish just so that the two of you could play." Fugaku said, eyeing his son.

"We couldn't take Sakura away from your watchful eye back then. But her father left a signed testament that she'd be in our care." Hiashi continued. "Our little Neji here—" looks at Neji "—was also quite fond of her. When the situation was out of our hands, I asked him what he wanted to do, and he said 'I want to marry that girl someday'. And as his very loving uncle, I want his happiness to come true." A blush appeared on Neji's face.

"Aa. Yes. So, we kind of re-arranged the testament and made a new written contract between the Uchihas and the Hyuugas regarding who gets to keep Sakura." Fugaku stated. "in that new contract, she'll be in our care for the time being until she's grown out of your sticky friendship—" Sasuke snorted at this "—and the Hyuuga's can take her when the time comes when Neji is ready and willing to take the full-pledged responsibility of marrying her." He finished.

Hiashi smiled looking at Neji. "And that time seems to be now…"

Sasuke sucked it all in. he paid attention to their evil voices. The big picture was dawning in on him. So, she was just rented to him all this time? He winced. All of the words they said seem to echo in his head, again and again. And it started to hurt. Surprisingly, the pain he felt was not in his head, it was in his heart.

His defense mechanism started to function "I don't—" Neji cut him off when he shoved a paper on his face. "Believe it Uchiha."

"It's true! It's true! We even talked about it earlier and the papers are all genuine!" Itachi testified.

"She's a priestess. She's not allowed to wed." Sasuke defended.

"Ah, yes, the priestess thingy, actually, it was all a decoy so that no other man would dare lay a finger on her. See! It's all planned out from the beginning! Her fate is sealed!"

He glared at his brother. "Which side are you on?"

"MINE." Itachi said pointing to himself.

"Tch, I pity you."

"I pity you too." Itachi said as he pretended, wearing a sad face. "And I pity Sakura too." There was a pause "but you'll take really, really GOOD CARE of Sasu-chan's Sakura, right Neji?"

"Aa. But of course."

"Rot in hell! Both of you!" Sasuke cursed.

"We all WILL, dear brother… we all will…"

Sasuke glanced at his mother "Does she—?"

"She knows." Mikoto cut her off.

"Since when?"

"Since she was seven."

"Aa." Of course. He wouldn't let his best friend be taken away by a hungry sex fiend bastard, especially if its name is Hyuuga Neji. No. HE wouldn't allow that. Not as long as his brain is thinking, his heart is beating and his lungs keep on constricting. There's now way in hell the he'll just give her away like a plush toy they have just won, nor the fact that the stupid paper says so. NO! He wouldn't allow THAT! They have to kill him first in order for them to succeed. Yeah, over his dead body!

"Oka-san…" Sasuke starts. Her mother gave him her attention and so as the other people in the room. "I have a confession to make…"

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon.

She was alone, strolling in the hallways of the Uchiha palace. Sakura sighed. Things happen so fast she almost couldn't see it. Was she already twenty-one years old? It didn't feel like it. She'd wish that she's still that seven-year-old girl, then, she'll do everything in her will power to prevent any of this from happening. Oh God, I have served you and yet why are you doing this to me?

Suddenly, there was a firm and hurtful pressure on her wrist. She looked up. "S-Sasuke-kun!" the look she saw in his eyes gave her a clear understanding that he knows what's going on.

"You. Me. We talk." He said monotonously as he dragged her towards an empty room. Once inside, he locked the door shut and pushed her on the couch.

"Hey! This thing has feelings too you know!"

"When?"

"…?" she was dumbfounded. The shortness of his words was really a mystery.

"When are you planning to tell me?"

"…" she avoided his gaze.

His grip tightened, anger was rushing through his veins. His cool was fading away. "GO DAMNIT SAKURA!" she flinched as she felt his grip become more painful. "ANSWER ME!"

"I… I don't know…" she whispered. She was expecting something like another grip or something but he did the complete opposite. He let go and uttered the most bizarre, shocking words she has ever heard him say. And it was directed at her.

"Take off your clothes."

Horror-stricken, Sakura thought that Sasuke might be taking it a LITTLE more than seriously. "…why?"

"DAMNIT! If you won't do it, I WILL!" he shouted as he started to work on her obi. Realizing this, she instantly shielded herself from him by curling up and prying away his hands. In the end, it was no use as he managed to take her obi off, in a way she didn't know. With the obi gone, he dress became a little loose, making better access for Sasuke to take off the remaining blasted barrier between them.

"…why?" she whimpered. Never have she seen Sasuke be this way, especially to her.

"His expression did not change. There was that determination in his eyes she just loves. "I told them that you can't marry Hyuuga."

Emerald orbs widen "What!?"

"I told them that you're pregnant with my child."

"_No_, you didn't!" she hissed.

"I just did."

As she saw Sasuke slip her dress, she used her free hand to stop it. "No, you wouldn't!" Sakura said disbelievingly.

Sasuke smirked. He easily pried off her hands and gripped them a little above her head. There, he successfully took off the kimono she was wearing halfway down. Much to his enjoyment, her porcelain skin brought him excitement all the more. And that white clothe wrapped around her chest was something he's looking forward to take off.

"Watch me."

He was dead serious.

* * *

**Purpleblush**: POLISHED, I think. If I left out any errors of any kind, tell me and I'll fix it.

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

shinjun9sasusaku

animEphunK13

Yukigo

Carebear Hater

gothgurl789

razslover1

shar-san

hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr

BloodRuby

Annabelle Malfoyx3

SushiLuver

Sakura-Girl 2005

daydreamer53221

LoveBubblz

14-SaKuRa UcHiHa-14

boredteenager

white-rosekiss

Heartless Ghost

pei-chan

i-x3-shikamaru

blackXheart

iluvsasukeandrobin

blacksheep18

ashwings101

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. wHaT aRe wE nOw?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… _huhuhu_ if I did, we wouldn't be dreaming of this; instead, we would see this first hand!

This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviews I go during the previous chapters! I didn't know you guys are very, very naughty! _Haha_ everyone is just as perverted as me aren't they? Haha. Who doesn't love lemon anyways?

**ENJOY!**

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_Life is a game_

_But its you who must say_

_Whether as cheat, _

_Or as sportsman you'll play_

_Fate may betray you_

_But you settle first_

_Whether to live to your best,_

_Or your worst_

**cHapTeR 03: ' wHaT aRe We nOw? '**

Best friends

That's what they are

Or so they think

Something is wrong. She can feel it, she can even see it. Her life was already planned ahead of her. And these people did so without thinking about her feelings and her happiness. They were ensuring her for a better tomorrow, a good future, but, was it really the best for her? No one has asked her what she wants. No one asked her what she wanted to do, what she wanted to be in the future, what she has to say about these things happening to her life. Nor did they ask her who she loves.

Even so, she has always kept her lips sealed even though what they were messing was her life. But something was crossing the line and it is hurting her heart deeply and the pain that she is feeling is unbearable.

Their eyes met with intense vigor.

It was close to sunset and the golden rays seeped through the glamorous high windows. When the light touches his face, Haruno Sakura couldn't help but frown. The color that paints his face is like an old picture, a past and she thinks that this Uchiha Sasuke on top of her is not the same person she used to know and secretly love. The fact that he is slowly kissing his way to her neck confuses her again.

She closes her eyes shut and wiggles her body to break free from his grip but to no avail. Sasuke is after all, more strong than she is. Retaliation might not be her thing but she tries. Being under the person you love can be overwhelming but…

_This is wrong!_

_This is wrong!_

_He's your best friend!_

_He's a prince!_

_Be logical! Be logical!_

_Stop it!_

_Stop!_

He hooks her leg apart and she could feel something brush against her. He is dead serious, she knew and it feels awkward. He has never initiated the intimate contact; it was her role, her job, so why was he starting now? She winced as he intently brushed his proud glory on her. Her pink kimono together with her obi is long forgotten on the floor and those thin layers clothing her aren't helping to ease her. He flicked the white clothe around her chest and suddenly it became loose. Sakura started to wiggle for freedom again but his grip only became tighter.

She bit her lip when Sasuke grabbed her left breast and roughly massaged it. Gentleness was nowhere near to what she was feeling. He was holding her breast like a loaf of bread in a circular manner. She bit her lip harder. _Think about something else! Flowers! Flowers are pretty! They are lovely! They—_

"Uhh…" her voice was whimpered and it earned a smirk from the prodigy.

He used his other hand to move to her thighs, caressing them. Unconsciously, she wasn't able to notice that her hands have been freed awhile ago and she was able to push him off of her or even give him a hard square in his face, but instead, those traitor hands went to the back of his head, going through those raven locks.

He pulled the loose cloth a little below her breast to expose her pinkish nipple. He wonders, what else is pink in her body? Without thinking twice, he puts the tempting nipple inside his mouth, flicking his tongue in a swirling manner,

She moans, stifled though. He knew that she was fighting the feeling of pure bliss and pleasure.

His tongue seemed to work its magic as he started sucking her nipple with it running through it side wards. There was another muffled moan. He decides to look at her and he smirks when he saw her face flushed, her head arched while her eyes were shut tight. He could feel the wetness in the middle of her thighs. She was enjoying it, he knew.

Unfortunately, he parts his magical tongue from her nipple.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said monotonously and started to gather himself as he stood up. He brushed his wrinkled clothes and left the room without another word.

Sakura began to feel cold when departed from Sasuke's warmth. She reached for her kimono and covered herself with it. Her hands are shaky and her vision suddenly became blurry and those regretful tears started to roll from her cheeks.

Her life was a total mess.

* * *

It was so wrong to leave her like that, especially when he wanted some piece of her the same time. He can never deny that she was a piece of art. She was his devil sin, whom he might drown into. But a sin is still a sin. It is still wrong, in any aspect you look at.

"Young people are so into sex these days, aren't they?" a silver headed tall man with an eye patch on his left eye and a mask covering his nose and mouth said. This guy had a glint of mischievousness on his eyes, twinkling in delight. "I guess it's about time I lend you my precious Icha Icha Paradise." He smiled and let out an orange book.

Sasuke snorted in disgust upon hearing this. His eyes were narrowed. "What do you want?"

The man scratched his head. "Always straight to the point aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him. "You weren't supposed to be popping your head into my business Kakashi." His voice was as deadly as ice.

The white haired man, Hatake Kakashi looked at him playing the innocent part. "You see, I was on my was to a meeting when—"

"I was on the fifth floor, fuck you! Don't fool me. You weren't hanging below the window of that room for nothing!"

Man, this conversation was taking his energy and Sasuke's royal authority and power is very frightening at the moment. He might wish him to be beheaded and put it on a silver platter. Who knows what he could do. "I accidentally dropped something!" Kakashi defended.

Sasuke glared at him intensely, both with suspicion and disgust. "Spill." He ordered.

There was no other choice, he decided. Sigh. He placed his hand on his waist and the other to scratch his head. "As your Royal adviser—" he started "—I have to warn you about the possible consequences of these actions and that little act you pulled Sasuke." Kakashi's face was serious now. There was no trace of humor evident on his voice and they both understand why.

Sasuke avoided his gaze.

Kakashi started to begin his own little homily. "Sasuke, this act of yours will cost us everything we have worked for years! You understand that right? You're the one who will take the throne next to your father. You're quite aware of that. We have built your reputation as clean and as good as it can be. Don't make a scene just because of her! Those countries in feud with us might have some ideas. Don't let this ruin you Sasuke! You're better that this! Don't let her ruin you!"

"Stop it!" he demanded.

But he didn't follow. "Her life is long planned and to do that plan is her duty. Her friendship might be precious and solemn to you but you have to stick to the fact that she IS going to marry Neji. They have a written contract and we can't do anything about it."

"STOP IT!"

"She's invading your mind! She's destroying you! You want power right? It's only a step closer to that dream. Focus on that. Focus on your priority Sasuke, and that priority is inheriting the throne!"

"I said stop it!"

"After you take the throne, we can find another girl like her and we will get you a better one! We'll look for someone who doesn't chatter loudly like she does. We'll look for a girl who is sexier than her. We'll look for a girl who will be willing to obey your commands. It won't be a problem though because every girl wants you."

"I don't want anyone else!" Sasuke's eyebrows were knitted and he shouted these words at Kakashi's face. His eyes were dark and his fist was clenched, ready to hit his face.

A sigh escaped his lips. For a brief moment, Kakashi closed his eyes and re-opened them again with a light of more seriousness. "This is for your own good Sasuke. Let her go."

Sasuke looked away. "I can't…"

"No Sasuke, you can, but you won't…" behind that black fabric, a smile was formed on his face. _So, you do have a heart._

* * *

Everything was off track. Everything is ruined, like a beautiful chocolate Mousse cake splattered into the ground, like a five hundred page novel dipped into the water. Everything is just plainly messed up and now, everyone is confused, doubtful, glad, angry, and jealous while one person is skimming a plan to make it all alright, to put the scattered broken pieces back together.

"_Oka-san…" Sasuke starts. Her mother gave him her attention and so as the other people in that room. "I have a confession to make."_

_Eyes were narrowed at him and their brows are knitted together. They were all going to listen to every word he was going to say._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oka-san…" a pause "my birthday is in three months from now." Mikoto nodded in agreement and ushered him to continue. "And I have not wished for anything yet."_

_Frustrated by Sasuke's beating around the bush, Neji inserted "Why the hell is that connected with any of this?!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Sasuke hissed._

_Uncomfortable yet amused, Itachi joined the conversation. "True. What gift would you like for this year dear brother? I believe father gave you the best and fastest horse together with the sharpest and most precious sword around the kingdom last year." He smiled. "Tell us what you want for this year ototou."_

_Sasuke snorted at the given nickname but focused on his little speech. "I and Sakura…" he was now sweating and his heart is pounding like crazy, as if it wanted to get away from his chest and take a tour around town "We…" gulp "…I want her as my present."_

_Deadly glares were thrown at him._

"_Are you nuts? I have a written contract damn you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Neji growled as he shouted away his furious feelings. Even Hiashi second mentioned him, ah, big brother is also on their side._

"_What the hell is this about Sasuke?" Fugaku roared. How come a small thing like this could be a bigger problem? "You can't have her that easily! She is rightfully owned by the Hyuuga's!" owned. He made Sakura sound like she was just a toy, waiting to be passed around._

_Sasuke shook his defenses. "You told me that you could give me anything! For this year, I want her!"_

"_This is an outrage!" Hiashi shouted._

"_Fuck you Uchiha!" Neji cursed._

"_What is your problem boy?" Fugaku yelled._

_Their complaints just kept coming and coming and it seemed endless. For every small possible flaw they could find, they would focus on it, meddle with it until it becomes a larger passage for an exit. It all stopped the complaints, the noise, the shouts, the curses, the clenched fists and the glares when Sasuke declared his bright idea monotonously._

"_Sakura is pregnant with my child."_

_And it was replaced with shocked and pale faces._

Uchiha Itachi stomped his feet angrily as he walked. How could Sasuke do such a treacherous move? Everything was planned already. Sasuke is going to inherit the throne while their parents retire. Neji and Sakura are going to be wed and have disadorable children while he, Uchiha Itachi, is going to relax and be relieved from all the hard 'King's' work.

He already made adjustments for Sasuke and the throne. But why? Why does this have to happen? Because of this, their parents would surely force them to get married if there is an Uchiha heir forming in Sakura's body. And that means, Itachi would automatically be the next king, which is something he doesn't want.

_Ruling a stupid kingdom like this is not for me_

Itachi walks up to the staircase and stops abruptly. He finally decides. This little incident wont hinder his plans unless he could help it.

Itachi signals and waves his hand. "Neji, we need to talk…"

* * *

It was only five hours when it happened and yet the news spread like a wildfire. New versions of Sakura's fate were passed on to different mouths. There were a lot of different reactions, but for the women, it was pure envy and jealousy that ruled them.

"That sly bitch, playing with two men!"

"Yeah. That abnormal girl is a real devil after all."

"She's a slut I tell you! Considering the fact that she's already pregnant with Prince Sasuke-sama's baby while she's supposed to wed Prince Neji-sama!"

"Yuck. To think that she was a priestess? Such an actress!"

"And take note! She's playing the innocent part too!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard that she likes being fought over."

"I hate women like her!"

"Me too! I just want to kill that bitch!"

"She's such an attention freak girl!"

"She's lower than a prostitute."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Five hours, only five hours and her credibility were washed away in an instant. Their cruel and vulgar description about her was stinging her heart murderously and what more, those people who are talking are practically in front of her.

"Speak of the devil…" one woman snorted raising an eyebrow at her while the others laughed.

Not wanting to hear anymore, she walked past them and ran towards her room. Her eyes were now blurry while her cheeks were tainted with tears. Her breath is far upon her reach and the pain can't seem to leave her, just yet.

Surprisingly, Hyuuga Neji is leaning towards her door, as if waiting for her. Upon hearing her steps, Neji stands straight and looks at her. She was just a yard away from him. So close yet so far. Sakura automatically brushed her tears using the back of her hand.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I just got something in my eye…"

Neji frowned and walked towards her until their distance is only a hand away. "This is the second time I've seen you cry today." He cupped her cheek but she avoided his deep mesmerizing gaze. "Tell me what you feel." He said carefully.

A new batch of tears was now forming in her eyes. "It doesn't matter how I feel."

Neji watched as her tears fall, as her lips tremble and how easily she breaks. He takes note on how fragile she is. "I won't hurt you." Sakura's head snapped to look at his pearly eyes. "They've hurt you enough." Sakura touches his hand, the on cupping her face. "Come with me, I will raise that child like my own." His short sentence brought a lot of explanations about his feelings. He understands her. She could feel it. Neji understands how she feels.

Slowly, Neji wraps his hand on her waist and the other on her head and he presses her to him. The coldness of the night seemed perfect to conduct a hug Sakura couldn't resist to. She closes in too and silently weeps.

_Why is this happening to me?_

"Do you love him?" Sakura was taken aback and does not answer. "Does he love you?" Sakura frowns.

Neji nuzzles her hair and hugs her tighter. "Marry me." He whispers. She wanted to say something. She parts her lips but what does she has to say? What would she say? What is the right thing to say? Yes? No? She doesn't know.

"Neji-kun, I—" she shutters, like his cousin, Hinata.

Then suddenly, "HYUUGA!!" a fearsome loud shout came. Both were forced to let go of their hold. Her eyes came a bit too surprised while his were angered. How can he always ruin the perfect moment?

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura uttered and blushed. Knowing Sasuke, she just knew what was playing on his mind right now. "Neji-kun and I are just—"

"Just what!?" Sasuke shouted with fury as he walked towards them. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her like a doll. A gorgeous sexy doll.

"You're hurting her." Neji interfered.

With an unusually deadly glare, Sasuke shouted. "Stay the hell out of this!!" and they disappeared behind a corner.

Neji looked out the window. It was a new moon today.

* * *

"IIE!! Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura pleaded as Sasuke dragged her to his room. He laid her on his bed and pinned her hands above head. Being numb and emotionally exhausted, Sakura couldn't find the strength to pry him off of her but to shout at him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" he entangled her obi and ripped her kimono off as if he was in a hurry. Sakura decided that Sasuke is really losing a few screws of his own. Now, where was he when he left off? Ah, her breasts "please stop." Sasuke ripped her white bindings on her chest. Now, Sakura is a shy girl, being a priestess made her conscious of her body especially if it's about a particular joining couples do during night. It is a sin, a fruit he should not take, like Kakashi told him to do. But as he looks and stares at her medium sized soft and bouncy breast, he couldn't do anything but take in. he sucks and gropes them.

The cute blush appears on her cheeks once more and he is sickeningly proud because it is him who did that.

"Neji-kun and I aren't doing anything!!" she defended, hoping to stop this act. But instead she found his grip tightens. "Don't talk about Neji in front of me!" his eyes were dangerous, she could tell. She trembles in fear. "Please, stop this now!" she pleads but he doesn't listen. He works on her lower undergarments. "Please… Sasuke-kun!" and in an instant, she is now barely naked, pinned by Uchiha Sasuke on a bed. "Please… stop…"

_I won't give you to anyone_

He easily unties his robe. He traces her legs and she could feel electricity run through her body. "Sasuke-kun!" When his hand reached their destination, he parts her leg apart and rubs his finger on her inner openings he could see the blush harden on her face. It matched her pink hair. And when he inserted a finger inside her, he couldn't help but smirk devilishly as she arched. "p-please… stop..." then he inserted another finger.

Slowly, he's pumping his hands inside of her. He was stretching her for they both knew what was next to come. He was feeing her inside and watching her break. "Never talk to me about Neji…" he declared as his fingers pushed harder inside. A low moan escaped her lips. "S-Sasuke-kun… s-stop…" then the third finger came in. "ugh…" he inserted them harder and Sakura could only bang his head on the pillow.

He took his wet fingers with her juices on it and sipped it as if it was a candy. She looked flushed. She's aroused already, he could tell by the wetness of her vagina. She is ready.

_I won't let them take you away from me_

In a split second, his clothes were now discarded on the floor. Positioning himself on top of her, he ignored her pleads to stop. How can he stop if it is the only way to make her stay? Regaining composition, he parts her legs and slowly pushes his erect length into her. It hurt. Breaking her hymen was a challenge. It was painful, but he kept pushing himself inside of her. Like a thread persistently trying to enter the needle hole.

The fact that Sakura's pursed lips and her very very red face didn't stop him from entering her world. He buckered and he pushed harder until he finally went in. the sheets that Sakura was gripping are now crippled and her lips are now bruised because of her biting to fight back the pain. Sasuke felt his length surrounded by her tight walls. Now, he isn't as cruel as he is, he actually gave her a minute or so to get used to his big pride and glory.

After a few moments, when she started to plead and beg again, Sasuke covered her mouth and begin to plunge into her. He pulled himself half way out and pushed again all the way in. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at his bold moves.

Sasuke couldn't help but like the erotic noises their sex is doing. Her juices were overflowing and it squeaks when he pushes himself in and out of her. Her fought back moans that were escaping her lips just encourage him to do more. Her mingled breath drives him crazy. It seemed like these noises were just encouraging him to do more.

She couldn't help but receive a lash of pleasure the rough friction Sasuke is making with her. His hips rolled again and again. Then it went faster and harder. Her body has long betrayed her because she was unconsciously rocking with him, following his rhythm. Lost in the pleasure she was receiving between her legs, she moaned louder.

_I can't let them tear us apart_

His pace fastened and his breath became erratic. He was coming close, he knew. Each thrust he gave to her was held with hard force that made Sakura intensely gratified. And when he felt her walls tighten around him, he thrusted harder and faster again and again, salvaging her.

From that view, Sakura couldn't answer the reason why she has loved him. He is selfish and he would only go for what he wants which is power. He never ever said anything sweet to her if she doesn't force him too. But he is handsome. He cares about her more than he believes. Ah, yes, love is mysterious in its own ways right?

Her eyes are now getting blurry and the thought of him doing this to her forcedly isn't helping at all. She cries silently, but he didn't notice because he was too busy in savoring his own pleasure with each hard thrust. He wouldn't notice because he has his eyes closed, not wanting to see what he has done to her.

And then, he collapsed after releasing his seeds deep within her, and he hopes that his seeds will make the reason for her to stay. His and her breath became one. Sakura could still feel him inside of her, giving her the impression of another round or two. She could see clearly the lust in his body and she knows that the night would be longer than she hoped it would be.

But before that, she has to ask him, she has to know. "Do you love me?"

_Yes_

"No." He's in denial

A pang of hurt ran through her. She couldn't understand him anymore. She cries more. "T-then…w-why are you doing this?"

He opened his eyes to avoid her gaze, after a few moments of silence he opened his mouth. "Because you are mine." He was finally able to vocalize.


	4. LeT's pLaY HiDe AnD seEk

**DISCLAIMER: **I am the KING of the WORLD! mwahahahahahahaha

**FOR Kunoichi Mariko-chan:** I couldn't find the sketch you made and I'M DYING TO SEE IT! Could you give me a direct link? PLEASE!? PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE?? WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!

_Quick answers to your queries:_

**gin-neko66**: just a quick question, we all know Sakura's a virgin? but what about sasuke? was that his first time to? he just seemed to be experienced for a first timer

**purpleblush:** I would say that it was the first time for both of them. And I believe, men know what to do when the they are actually doing it. It's like, natural. They just seem to know what they are doing.

**Everyone:** SASUKE! DAMN! JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!

Sasuke runs away.

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_All are architects of fate_

_Working in the walls of time_

_Some with massive deeds and great_

_Some with ornaments of rhyme_

_Build today, then strong and sure_

_With a firm and ample base_

_And ascending and secure_

_Shall tomorrow find its place_

**cHapTeR 04: ' LeT's pLaY hiDe AnD sEeK '**

He

She

Best friends

Lost forever

When the sunlight shone on her face, a piece of her sanity wanted to stay inside of her dreamless sleep. But there was a rather strong pull from a bigger part of her, who wanted answers. The answers to the "why" she was suffering this kind of cruelty life was playing on her. Answers to "why" Sasuke, HER best friend, is doing this emotional twist to her. She wanted to know.

So, she opened her eyes.

Green eyes flickered and blinked, adjusting to the light. They soften after a moment. She didn't bother to sit up straight nor search the room. She instantly knew—

He wasn't there.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Surely, waking up in the morning, naked, with no one next to was something she'd enjoy. But Uchiha Sasuke IS Uchiha Sasuke. His actions were his own. They were always unpredictable, always the strangest, out of the ordinary. Like the surprise he said about her being pregnant with his child, about him savagely fucking her.

_Do you love me?_

_No_

There was a pang of hurt that ran through her. Tears were swelling on her eyes. _Damn, stop crying! STOP crying! Don't be such a baby! Oh God, stop CRYING!_ She wanted to stop time, stop everything. And yet, all she can do is pray and wish upon the heavens above. _It hurts so much._

_Because…_

_You love him…_

She gripped the cloth covering her body. She was sore. Last night was… exhausting. She has never seen Sasuke that aggressive before. He fucked her, screwed with his pretty little best friend, screwed with her innocence. And yet, she allowed him. She even loved the pleasure she felt in between her legs when orgasm hit her. But, something wasn't right.

Sex was made to bind two people. In their case, it was dismantling their relationship.

Sex was performed by two people, who are actually in love. They weren't. The only kind of love that happened between them was Sakura's one sided fantasy.

Sex was holy, something that both of them stepped and stomped upon.

There were a lot of loopholes and bubbling mind twists Sasuke was playing on her. The sad part is, she couldn't solve the, instead, she drowns in them. Or sometimes, it eats her whole.

He could've deceived her. He could've pretended he cared for her, pretended he loved her. He could have told her lies. He could've told her she meant to him, his most important person. He could have said he WANTED it. He wanted this to happen.

He,

She,

On a bed,

Fucking one another.

But he didn't. He didn't tell her lies. He didn't pretend either, nor did he deceive her. He gave her nothing. He told her nothing but mere commands. He just fucked her, senselessly. And something hurt more than that.

He didn't even kiss her.

As realization dawned to her, tears started to flow faster. She gasped, she felt like she was chocking. Her body was so sore that she couldn't even put her hand to wipe her face. Her heart was twisting and the pain, the pain—is _unbearable_.

She wails in agony.

_Someone—help me!_

* * *

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

The maids bowed and smiled at him. "Good morning Uchiha-sama!" they greeted. Sasuke ignored them and snorted. He turned left, searching for someone.

This wasn't the first time he played this 'hide and seek' game. But today, well today is extra special. Because he was pissed. The knitted eyebrows, the murderous stare, the thin line his lips are forming and that clenching fist is a proof of that. "Shit! Where the hell are you, _you dogshit?_" he hissed under his breath. And yeah, add the fact that he was spitting venomously equipped curses. Boy was he really pissed off.

And you ask why?

One word: _Sakura_. One person, one woman, his destruction, his downfall. He wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't let them take her away and he definitely won't give her to anyone, especially a someone named Hyuuga Neji. Hell NO! Over his dead body! And he WILL do anything, anything at all to make her stay. Haruno Sakura wouldn't go that easily without a fight. She wouldn't slip right through his grasp, he swore.

Everything was pretty screwed up, with a perfect score, both of them are confused. The whole thing was… ruining their twenty-one years of friendship. The one thing he valued the most, not that he would admit that publicly though. Still, the confusion stirs up and the gap between them extends. A gap filled with nothing but doubt, fear and sadness. He didn't also want to have that gap between them. He treasured her like a real diamond, keeping her away from all the harm he can prevent.

But at what cost?

He COULD make her stay and not marry that bastard Neji. Ha can, actually. Uchiha Sasuke can do anything. And this instance was no exemption. But, at the price of what? Their relationship. She could stay with him, bear him his children, but she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same Sakura. The gap will heighten and it would be like as if she wasn't there anymore. Emotionally, it would traumatize both of them. Ugh. This is the reason why he hates women. Confusion plus complications is equal to women. And he hates both.

"Uchiha-sama is in a badd mood today, isn't he?" he heard a maid say along his way.

"Yeah." Another commented. "He must be having a _very_ bad hair day!"

"Still," pause. Smile. Blush. "He's SUPER DUPER HOTTT!!"

"I couldn't agree MORE to that!" and they squealed.

_Bah! Sissies._ He countered and opened another room. _Where the hell is that idiot?_ He stomped and opened another empty room. He went downstairs to check the kitchen. Maybe that imbecile is scavenging for food again. He imagined his blonde dope friend named Uzumaki Naruto to be there, sitting on the ground, munching his favorite floor, which was ramen. And he would see the scattered ramen cups disgustingly scattered on the floor. But instead—

"OH! Ohayo otouto!" Itachi beamed a smile.

—he saw Itachi, sitting formally on the chair, one hand supporting his chin while the other was holding the cup of coffee he had been drinking. Sasuke cursed. He didn't have time for Itachi today, he has to find his Blonde idiot friend. He was about to leave when Itachi spoke. "Beautiful morning, isn't it? So why the sour face dear brother?"

Sasuke turned and glared at him, he imagined his brother ripping off his own head. "It's not a beautiful morning." He stated.

"Maybe to you, that is." Itachi sipped his coffee.

Sasuke glared harder, wishing that his brother actually drank a pile of poison. "Have you spotted the idiot?"

Itachi raised a brow. "Naruto?"

"Aa."

"Have you checked the toilet?" the older asked.

There was a disbelieving look. "…toilet?"

Itachi smiled. "Your idiot friend finds a _new_ interest in the flushing noises coming from the toilet room."

Sasuke hissed. "That moron!"

"He's discovering the world, otouto. Let him be. Your pre-historic friend is actually…_learning_." Itachi chuckled. With one last glare, Sasuke turned around in attempt to leave the room. Man, his cute little brother really loves to come and go as he pleases, doesn't he? "Aw, getting rid of me so early in the morning? No 'thank you' otouto?" Itachi mocked.

He didn't turn around, "There is no need for one." He held the door knob and was ready to push it open when his hated brother started conversing again. Ugh, as if he could actually ruin his pissed off morning.

"The Hyuuga's are going home tonight, otouto." Itachi stated, trying to capture his attention.

"So?"

Itachi put his left leg over the other. "Aren't you going to ask _why_?"

"No."

Itachi smirked. "I'll tell you anyway, there was a meeting last night, my dear brother. About your 'best friend' which whom you screwed and is now carrying your child."

Sasuke looked at him hard. He imagined his brother's head blowing up suddenly.

The stare was exciting Itachi. It was really fun when he sees those onyx eyes staring back at him with intent to kill. Oh, he would do anything to piss off his brother. It is always fun to taunt, mock and insult Sasuke. Why? Because, Sasuke's mind is like a sponge. He absorbs all the taunts, mocks and insults pretty seriously, which makes it really fun. His expressions are to die for.

Sasuke raised a brow, still glaring at him. "…_and_?" it seems that he had caught his attention. Itachi smiled.

"Tou-san doesn't want to give up the baby in Sakura-chan's womb." Sasuke snorted. Why does he call her 'Sakura-chan'? "And neither do the Hyuuga's want to relinquish their right on Sakura to be Neji's lawfully wedded wife."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "_What?"_

"Don't be surprised, otouto. This was planned years before. No one will be backing out now. Even if you suddenly pop out of your cave saying you implanted your sperm on that lady's egg, creating your own heir. They won't give up that easily just because you screwed her. One way or another, they will find a way to solve this 'Sakura-tag-of-war'."

Sasuke glared again. He made Sakura sound like some king of thing everyone wants their hands to get on. "What was the verdict on last night's meeting?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Still pending. There is an emergency crisis back at the Hyuuga kingdom so they had to cut their visit short. They say that the Main branch and the Lower branch of the Hyuuga estate are bickering again."

His older brother smiled at him. "Don't worry, Neji's going with them. No need to get all hyped out."

Sasuke shot him a murderous glare, which Itachi find very delightful. "I'm not all hyped out."

Itachi's lips curved into a smile. "Yeeaahh,_ right_."

"Che." And Sasuke walked out of the kitchen. Itachi's smile turned to an evil smirk. It was time to put his plan into action.

Sasuke looked at him in disgust when he saw him there, playing with the toilet. "That's barbaric!" he told him.

Naruto pouted. "It squirts water with different colors! And it forms a shape of a SWAN! Plus, it smells really arousing! Why wouldn't be I _amused_?" he defended.

"Because, _that's_ a toilet." Sasuke spat out in irritance.

"HEY! You like screwing with Sakura-chan and I like watching this pleasurable thing squirt water with different colors! So, BUTT out of MY business!"

"Go ahead, you can even masturbate on it."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"HMPH! Fuckin' RETARD!"

"Look who's talking."

"Look WHO followed me in the bathroom."

Sasuke smirked. "And since when did you get smart for a retort like that?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Since Sakura-chan said she LOVES me!"

SMACK

"Oooowwww! What the hell was THAT _for_?" Naruto massaged his temple.

"Usuratonkanchi."

Naruto stood up and brushed himself. Naruto had been friends with both Sakura and Sasuke for a long time now. And in that long period of time, he knew both of them well. He knew how they work. What they want, what they like, what their retorts would be and the meaning of their simple gesture. And as of now, Sasuke was indeed showing one of those gestures.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Sauke looked away. "Training grounds."

The blonde grinned and stretched himself. "Good. I need to exercise."

"Hn."

When Uchiha Sasuke was pissed, Naruto knew what would be the one thing to calm his nerves down. He would need to kick, punch and beat the hell out of someone to relieve himself. And as routinely as it was, Sasuke always went to Naruto to spar with. Because to Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto was his sparring Dummy. His very own outlet of rage.

* * *

Knock

Knock

"Ugh…" she groaned.

Knock

Knock

"Go away…" she said in a weak voice.

CRRAAAAKKK

The door went open and in Itachi went. He smiled when he saw Sakura sleeping soundly on Sasuke's bed. Her eyebrows were knitted though and she was frowning. But wait, what's this? Whets that glowing on her face? Are those tears? And… that crumpled blanket! So that's why Sasuke was nowhere to be found last night regarding the meeting! He was TOO busy fucking with her. That's why. Aw, Cutty wutty wittle Sasu-chan is all grown up! And he has hormones TOO!

Itachi chuckled lightly. One day, he swore, he will capture his 'fuck act' on video! And maybe, he could even take pictures of Sasuke's dick and sell it to the ladies. Hell, women and even straight guys will surely die to get one copy of the great Uchiha Sasuke's photographed lollipop-in-a-stick. That'll totally be awesome! But now, yeah, the Sakura thingy. He bent down to level with her face as he whispered seductively on her ear. "Sa-ku-ra-chaan. Wakey, wakey."

His breath tingled her and she blushed, still asleep. "Uhh… S-Sasuke-kun… n-not there… I'm ticklish there…" she puffed, face flushed. Itachi's wicked grim appeared. She must be pretty exhausted from their last night's activity. _I wonder how many rounds they were able to make. Seven? Ten? Fifteen?_ He chuckled, _with Sasuke's stamina; I wouldn't be surprised if they made it up to TWENTY rounds!_

"H-huh..?" Her green eyes fluttered, opening slowly. She looked sideways to face—

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she instantly sat up straight, covered herself with the blanket and moved backwards.

Blush

Blush

Blush

"Uh..." she couldn't look at him in the eye. "T-this isn't what you think it is, Itachi-sama!" Blush

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "That's okay." Sakura bowed and mumbled something that goes in the line of 'this is_ soooo_ embarrassing'. He smiles. "I brought you lunch." He pointed at the tray on top of the table beside the bed. "You woke up pretty late today, Sakura-chan…"

She stiffened. _Lunch? Was it lunch already? Past noon?_ "I…er—um…"

Itachi looked closely at her shivering and obviously nervous state. Okay, plan commence.

"Sakura," Itachi looked at her seriously.

"Eh?" she clenched the blanket. She looked at him but the faint blush was still there, _this is too embarrassing._ She didn't want another Uchiha humping on her. _Okay, bad thought, bad thought. Erase! Erase!_

"Do you love Sasuke?"

The question caught her off-guard.

_Do you love me?_

_No_

Her green eyes flickered in sadness. "…no." she said, looking away. There it was. Doubt. She was confused, tormented, hurt. Just as he was expecting.

"Then," he looked at her eye-to-eye. "Leave him."

She looked at him disbelievingly. _What was he saying? Leave… leave Sasuke-kun?_ Her eyes couldn't believe the level of seriousness she saw on his face. _Was she hearing things right? Did he really just say_—

"Or rather," he was still staring as his mouth opened. "Leave this kingdom."

Her green orbs widen in shock. "…is that an order?" she asked in a weak voice. _And order from the higher authorities? Banishing me? Huh? Is this my punishment? What the hell is going on?_

"No, it's not an order." She was little bit relieved to hear that. "It's an advice." He stated, still looking at those green and confused eyes. Her emerald orbs seem to twinkle like a real one when the sun's light hit her face.

She was dumbfounded. "…advice?"

Itachi closed his eyes. He could drown in those eyes, just like Sasuke and Neji. Those eyes are too pure and innocent. He decided to stand up and walk to the fifteen foot window. She follows his movement with a stare. "My… brother is retarded. A pretty fucked up bastard." Sakura cringed. "Lets face it, it's the truth." He looked over at her for confirmation.

She smiled weakly. _He is._

Itachi looked over at the window again. He could see their beautiful and enchanted garden from his spot. He could see the Sakura tree Sasuke and Sakura used to play on. He even remembered Sasuke planting _her_ favorite flower in that same garden. It didn't matter. All of those didn't matter now. "You don't love him and he doesn't love you."

That hurt.

"And that baby in your womb connects you together. But_ not_ out of love. But out of mere obligation and responsibility. Both of you are old enough to be screwing one another or anyone you like. But when there is a threat to this kingdom because of that, I _will_ hinder and find a way to stop it."

She couldn't follow what he was talking about. "…threat?"

He sighed. "My father wont allow your unborn baby be deemed of the honorable name of the Uchiha. That _twerp_ inside of you has an Uchiha blood in its forming body. And for the other side, lets just say, they wont let go of their hold on you as well, Sakura."

Her eyebrows knitted, she thought hard.

"Thus, a feud between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga kingdom may erupt. If that didn't please them, both kingdoms will go on 'war-freak' mode."

She gasped. "…war!?"

Itachi nodded. It was really a nice garden. "Yeah, war. Many soldiers will die, shedding blood on the streets and the battlefield. Widows will cry their heart out to God, pleading to bring their husband back to life. Children will grow up fatherless, and as much I hate it, homos will grow in number. The kingdom will be vulnerable. Other countries might take advantage of that. And then, we will end up colonized. We will become slaves of our conquerors."

Sakura bowed, ashamed.

"And that'll happen, Sakura. If you continue this fiasco." He looked at her. The eyes were really tempting. "Seriously, do you _want_ that?"

She looked sideways. "…no."

"Then," a pause "Leave."

There was sorrow

"Leave Sasuke."

Entangled eyebrows

"Leave this kingdom."

A painful heart

"Go with Neji."

Constricted breathing

"That, is where _you _belong."

Ears bleeding

"That is _your_ destiny."

Teary eyes

"He is _your_ fate."

A crushed dream

"He will be waiting for you at the main gate until sunset. I advice you to be there. Go with him and both of our future will be secured. No one will have to suffer. He will treat your baby as his own. Trust me."

A shattered fantasy

"Because, _unlike_ Sasuke, Neji cares for you."

An awakening reality

"Do it. For everyone's sake."

Own happiness, taken away.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw the Hyuuga's biding their farewell to his parents. He liked winning, whether it be a 'win-win' or a half win. And the Hyuuga's going back to their kingdom, in Sasuke's eyes, is like running away from him, loosing shitless in his glory. Hyuuga Hiashi bowed slightly. "We will come back for further… discussion about our little problem, Fugaku." He said manly.

As respect, Fugaku bowed as well. "Aa. I'll be looking forward to another meeting as well, Hiashi."

Uchiha Mikoto smiled as she witnessed this act. At least they were taking it more professional than she thought. She wouldn't want the two grown-ups hitting each other and throw high-flying kicks and swords at one another. She beamed at the fidgeting girl hiding behind Hiashi.

"And I'll see you again, Hinata-chan." She said sweetly which caused the Hyuuga heiress to blush.

Hinata's grasp on her father's coat tightened. _Mikoto-san is very sweet and charming… and she's really beautiful…_ she smiled weakly. "H-hai… M-Mikoto-s-san…" her eyes rolled nervously and Mikoto giggled at her cute antic.

"Sasuke," Neji called out in a flat voice.

"Neji," Sasuke breathed, acknowledging him. He 'win' feeling was still there as he checked. Neji bowed slightly, saying nothing more. Sasuke did the same. It was a matter of respect and somehow, they respect each other. Neji was about to turn and go when the sight of pink caught his eyes. Sakura was leaning on the wall, hands at her back. She was staring at a distance, as if she wasn't there.

Sakura never liked good-byes. It was juts too sad. A stinging pain that stabs the heart murderously and repeatedly. Goodbye is like leaving for eternity, never coming back. And that, that hurts. Good-byes always hurt. She was about to turn and leave when,

"Sakura," his manly voice called out to her. His pearly white eyes stared at her green ones. Sasuke didn't fail to notice this approach and so, he glared at Neji, hard. From a distance, he watched them carefully.

She whirled, her pink locks floated magically in thin air. "Ah! Neji-kun!" she smiled, a sad one. Something was troubling her mind. And he knew why. He knew that look on her face. He knew that smile. He frowned. His eyes locked onto hers, piercing through her.

Sakura realized, the way Neji looked at her, the way Neji always looked at her, was pure of worry and overflowing care. She knew, that look will never form in Sasuke's face. She tries to smile, and it appears that she couldn't fool the man in front of her.

_Unlike Sasuke, Neji cares for you_

And he said, "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Haruno Sakura stared at the sun as she sat outside. She can see the Uchiha garden gleam with intense beauty and fragrance. She loved that garden, full of so many memories of her and her Sasuke-kun. She frowns.

There was still at least an hour and half to ponder on whether she'll stay at this kingdom and mayhem will occur, OR, she could tag along with Neji and play the 'wife-in-a-contract-daddy-signed' life. Obviously, the latter choice sounds more logical than the other. The mayhem and chaos doesn't sound too appealing. She sighed.

But she loves Sasuke. And Neji, does she love Neji? Of course he did, but a different kind of love. It was more like she appreciates Neji as a friend. She had to admit, she did used to have a crush on him when they were younger. But hey, that dude is one HOT piece of ass! Who would blame her? People even say that it's actually TOO hard to choose between Sasuke and Neji. Because they were both HOT, and very GOOD-looking.

And that dilemma was happening to her right now.

_Sasuke_?

Or…

_Neji_?

Which one to choose?

Okay, let's start with personality. Sasuke is a cold hearted bastard. He loves praises and prioritizes his ego and pride. He speaks out what he likes bluntly, whether it is a taunt, a mock, a retort, or just a plain reply. He'd be like: 'Sasuke-kun! Which is better? This one? Or this one?' he will look at you as if you're stupid or something and he'd say 'Both _suck_'. Talk about Straight-forward.

With Neji, well, he's the same. The Ego-type lover and yeah, another bastard. Except, his 'bastard' mode is on a different level compared with Sasuke's. He'd be like: 'Neji-kun! Which is better? This one? Or this one?' he'll glance at both items and he will actually think and choose between them. 'I prefer neither.' He was at least a step or two lower than Sasuke when it comes to the 'Bastard' type of man.

This analyzation will then lead to…

Sasuke will hurt her. With those harsh and sharp words, it would surely make her heart bleed. The way he kept doing things without explaining it to her, this will surely leave her troubled and confused all throughout.

Unlike Sasuke, Neji will take good care of her. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't trouble her mind with unsolvable puzzles and all that sort. Because…

Neji Actually cares for her.

And,

…Sasuke doesn't.

_Do you love me?_

_No_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. This wasn't supposed to happen! This is what he was actually preventing! So, why in the world did this thing occur? He stomped and cursed under his breath. The maid's smiles faltered when they saw him. They cringed in fear. There was only one reason as to why these phenomena happened. It will only take _one_ screwed up person t o even think of doing this.

"ITACHI!" he roared as he burst the door open. There he was, his older brother, sitting on a couch in front of the window, reading a book. The older glanced at his broken door. Oh, he loved that door. The, he looked at the culprit. He was expecting this happy visit of his.

Sasuke walked towards him, hand clenched. "WHERE. IS. SHE.?!" His murderous glare was ready to kill the man. "WHERE IS SHE!!" he repeated, spitting venom.

Itachi closed the book he was reading and slowly stood up. As the night's light covered his face, he smiled at Sasuke

"I don't know, otouto."

* * *

**Purpleblush: **POLISHED, I think. If ever I left out any error of the like, I'll get back to it later.


	5. SuRpRiSe, suRpRisE!

**WARNING**: emotions bursting! Wahahahaha

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN EVERYTHING! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH

A question that needs to be answered:

**Full Metal Phoenix: **Will Sakura end up with Sasuke and will Sasuke tell her he loves her?

**Purpleblush: **All I can say is that, I'm a huge _sasusaku_ fan!

* * *

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_You are the fellow who has to decide_

_Whether you'll do it or toss it aside_

_You are the fellow who makes up your mind_

_Whether you'll lead or linger behind_

_Whether you'll go for the goal that's afar_

_Or just be contented to stay where you are_

_Take it or leave it. Here's something to do_

_Just think it over—it's all up to YOU_

**cHapTeR 05: ' sUpRiSe SuPriSe ! '**

Uchiha Sasuke

And Haruno Sakura

They were

Secretly in love

She was missing something.

She knew.

She could feel it. There was something amiss here.

She thought hard. Would it be the fact that she didn't bring any clothes with her? Nah, Neji would definitely buy her new ones when they arrive at the Hyuuga kingdom. Hm, Could it be possible that she was hungry? Sure she didn't eat anything for dinner, but she was too damn busy thinking than to realize that her stomach was growling in hunger. No, it wasn't that. Her eyebrows knitted. What was she missing? She has to pinpoint what it was. The damn feeling was starting to make her head hurt.

"Sakura," Neji called out as he peeked over the window. "Are you alright?" he asked. She and Hinata were riding on a carriage while Neji and his uncle, Hiashi were riding a horse.

She smiled weakly. "Hai!" she tried to be cheery.

_It wasn't a mistake was it?_

Not merely satisfied with her answer, Neji smiled in return and dismissed the thought. He focused on the road. Eventually, he has a lot of things to think about too. Sakura decided that there was something about Neji that makes her warm. He was kind, at least to her. He actually appreciates her in every little way, not like Sasuke.

"_Sasu-kun! Wook! Wook! I made you a plower cwown!" little six-years old Sakura said in her small cute voice and child accent as she came running towards a small raven haired boy leaning on a Cherry Blossom tree. She handed the 'flower crown' to him._

"_I don't need that." Sasuke states, a tone of childishness was visible even though he acted tough, manly and mature._

_Sakura's chubby cheeks slightly turned pinkish, he knew what was next: the doggy eyes and that cute pout. "But I did it por YOU! Take it! When you become the king op the 'Chiha kindom, you'we going to need a crwown!"_

_He stared at the pink thing and he glared at it, hard, as if the poor flowers will burn that instant. _

"_Sasu-kun! Stop Glawing at IT!" she screeched. It was supposed to be frightening, but Sasuke never found a thing to be frightened about, especially if it was some six year old, small, fragile, childish, pink-headed girl._

"_I don't want to."_

"_Sasu-kun!"_

"_Stop calling me THAT stupid nickname!"_

"_But it suits you!—Aahh! STOP Glawing at IT!"_

"_Make me."_

_She stomps her cute small feet and pulls out her tongue at him. "BEH!" all he did was smirk at her childish antic and raise an eyebrow at her._

Hyuuga Neji is Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura felt a small hand pat hers. Evidently that there was only one other person with her in the carriage, she looked over at Hinata. Sakura gave the Hyuuga heiress a puzzled look. "Sakura-chan," she started "I know that the past few events must be hard on you…"

Inner Sakura snorted at this. _How the hell could you know, missy?_

"…And that you must be really confused right now." Her pearly white eyes twinkled, her hold on Sakura's eyes slightly tightened. "But, you have to decide for yourself Sakura-chan… what do you want?" she asked, worried.

Sakura was shocked; Hinata can actually speak in full sentences _without_ shuttering! Wow!

"This is your life, your future. Please think for a second and let yourself realize." There was a pause. "Your wants and desires, your happiness, you have the right to fulfill them all. You can't just let other people draw it out for you. You can't let them decide your life."

You got that one right.

"You can't let a contract ruin your life. You have a fruitful life ahead of you. You shouldn't do what others tell you to. You have your own heart and mind. Follow yourself. Follow what YOU want."

Sakura looked away; the vision of Sasuke came trailing after her. _What do I want?_

"_My father wont allow your unborn baby be deemed of the honorable name of the Uchiha. That twerp inside of you has an Uchiha blood in its forming body. And for the other side, lets just say, they wont let go of their hold on you as well, Sakura."_

"_Thus, a feud between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga kingdom may erupt. If that didn't please them, both kingdoms will go on 'war-freak' mode."_

"_Yeah, war. Many soldiers will die, shedding blood on the streets and the battlefield. Widows will cry their heart out to God, pleading to bring their husband back to life. Children will grow up fatherless, and as much I hate it, homos will grow in number. The kingdom will be vulnerable. Other countries might take advantage of that. And then, we will end up colonized. We will become slaves of our conquerors."_

She bowed her head, staring at Hinata's and her hand. "This…" she slightly chocked. "This is what I want…" This is much better than war. Surely she didn't want a war be the product of this event, just because of her.

Hinata held Sakura's left cheek, forcing her look at her. "Is it? Is this really what you want, Sakura-chan?"

"…running away?"

Her green orbs widen in shock. "I'm not…_running away_…" she defended.

Hinata smiled sadly, "Then, I assume you told everyone in the Uchiha palace that you're here with us? That you're going to the Hyuuga kingdom?"

Sakura tried to avoid her gaze, she has a point. Probably, Hinata was even right. She made sense. Everything she said, all it made sense. And it hit her, bull's eye. "No…I didn't tell them." What gave her the strength to just confess to her was something she didn't know.

Hinata smiled. "Wouldn't you think that Sasuke-san would probably be worried right now?"

Sakura stared at Hinata shockingly. _Would he? Would Sasuke-kun be worried?_

"That the whole army of the Uchiha Kingdom is looking for you?"

She gasped, a hand on her mouth.

"Haven't you thought of that?"

Ashamedly, Sakura answered. "…No."

Hinata cupped her chin. "Sakura-chan…look at me…" And look Sakura did. "We are not making you decide right now. No one told you to make your decision right this instant. No one's rushing you. We are actually willing to wait. So, you can have all the time you want to listen to your hearts need. You have your own decision. I respect that." Hinata gently smiled at her. "And if my family won't, I WILL make them."

Big words coming from a small girl who shutter all the time

Sakura smiles in return, blushing. "Thank you." She held her hand tighter. "Thank you… for understanding." Hinata smiled as sweetly as she can.

"Stop the carriage." She ordered.

Hesitantly, Sakura walked out of the carriage. A horse blocked her view. She tilted her head to face him. Her eye brows slightly knitted. "Neji-kun, I—" she shuttered. But Neji gave off a small sad smile.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He paused. Sakura tried to say something but he cut her off. "I have been waiting all these years, Sakura. And if I have to wait some more, then I will." There was that look forming on Neji's face again. The look which consisted of worry and care. His words were always short and concise, but it always meant something more, something that means deeper than she could ever imagine.

"Come, I will ride you back to the palace." Neji stated, holding out his hand to her. Sakura started to panic. She knew that if ever they were found—she together with Neji—coming out of the Uchiha border, it would be bad. It spelled trouble. That was one reason. Another was—

"_Come on." Sasuke commanded._

_Sakura stayed still, holding onto that bench she was clinging on. "EH!"_

"_Don't be stupid, it's just a horse." He stated, holding out his hand to her. _

_She looked over at the animal Sasuke was sitting on. She glared at it. "It's mocking me Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Look! It's doing it again!"_

"_Sakura."_

"_THERE! Did you see that!? He did it again!"_

"_It's a horse."_

_She looked away, "A mocking horse that is."_

"_Sakura! Stop being childish and get on the horse!" Sasuke roared, growing impatient._

_She clings on the bench tighter. "NO! Leave me alone! I want to live a Horse-free life, thank you!"_

_Sasuke sneered, "You're just being stupid!"_

"_Apparently, I'm just being true to myself! Now, Shoo! Get that THING away from me!!" _

"_Hn." _

_The next day, Sasuke gave her a pony._

"_Ride on it, pinky." He teased her._

_Sakura glared at her. "It's still a horse!"_

"_Actually, they call the smaller ones 'Pony'." He smirked._

"_I'm still riding no animal related to a horse!"_

"_Now, You're just being ridiculous."_

"_Thank you for noticing!"_

"_Hn."_

_After a couple of days sitting on the bench watching Sasuke ride swiftly on his brown horse, she suddenly felt jealous. That night, she rode on her pony. _

"_Ne, how does Sasuke-kun make these things work?" she said absentmindedly. "HIYA!" she screamed. Nothing happened. _

"_HORA!"_

_The damn small horse sneered._

"_Move it horsy!"_

_It didn't._

"_Argh! I command you to move!"_

_The pony looked the other way._

"_MOVE!! You damn horse!"_

_She started to kick it again and again. It was as if the cute white little pony hated her as well. When the horse started to walk, she screamed in joy. "Finally! About time, you stupid horse!" and on queue, the white pony nudged her out of her seat and she fell on her butt. _

_And there was a stifled laugh. She instantly turned red upon seeing him standing behind her. _

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

And she vowed, on that day forth, she will never ride a horse again. Ever.

Because, she has the 'Horse' issues. And Neji's proposal was no exemption. She looked at the horse he was ridding on and she swore it made a face at her! "Er—I think I'll pass, Neji-kun…"

"Sakura…" Neji tries once again.

She patted her chest. "I'll be alright Neji-kun! I grew up in this kingdom! I know this place inside-out! I won't get lost! I promise!" she grinned. "Besides—this is something I need to do myself." Defeated by her words, he smiled.

It was then when Sakura realized what she was missing.

She left her heart.

* * *

"Where. Is. She. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Sasuke growled. His eyes suddenly turned red in an instant. Itachi smiled.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan. Don't call our mother a bitch. That's just too rude. A 'whore' or 'slut' may suffice." Itachi teased. Sasuke's fist clenched, his fingers digging on his flesh. Sasuke imagined himself ripping his older brother's insides, plucking his eyes, ripping his spine—everything out of his body.

Sasuke hissed, eyes intensely filled with wrath and anger. "You did NOT just call ka-san a _whore_! You asshole!"

Itachi beamed. "You started it, otouto."

Oh, how he loathed that smile! THE smile that sent shivers and mischievous meanings and dark auras all over his system. Itachi IS evil. He knew that. He witnessed his brothers 'evil' deeds. And his evil smile was the head start of his evil deed. He was teasing him, Sasuke knew. Because behind those smiles, lies the most evil person in the world. Behind his handsome face, there IS a sick and ruthless plan. A plan to fuck up and screw his life in order to amuse himself.

When Sasuke is in pain or suffering, Itachi was pleased and amused.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Sasuke roared again, his fist meeting the air as he tried to knock an eye out of his wicked brother. But nii-san has always been stronger than him. Itachi was, no—is stronger than Sasuke. He swiftly evaded his attack as if it was nothing.

"Now, now, otouto, I don't know what you are talking about."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

A smile "Who is this 'she' you keep on pertaining?"

"GODAMIT! Don't play games with me, Itachi!" another punch.

Too bad, he missed again. "And now I'm doing what, otouto?"

"FUCK YOU!!" he tried to kick him.

Another evade "Fuck me, dear brother? Smile "You really are gay!"

"SHUT UP, DICKHEAD!"

"Aw, little Sasu-chan's—"

"SHUT IT, YOU WEASEL!" Sasuke's voice echoed the room. Itachi was slightly taken aback, slightly getting offended by the way his little brother addressed him. But, at the same time, he was definitely amused. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

Itachi shrugged. "I told you—"

"TEEEEEEEEMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto's screeching voice cut Itachi's sentence. Naruto screamed as he entered the room. He has that stupid grin plastered on his face again. He must have run around the palace for he perspired like a pig. "TEME!!" he panted. "Sakura-chan's spotted! A civilian said she saw a woman with pink hair walking towards the palace gate, heading outside the Uchiha border!"

Not wasting anymore second of his already wasted precious time, Sasuke dashed out of the room.

Naruto was about to follow his best friend when he caught the slightest change on Itachi's smiling face turning into a scowl. Naruto glared at him, mentally digging a large hole on Itachi's abdomen.

"I never liked your wits, Itachi! Nor that face of yours!" He manly stated, his voice firm as the room enveloped his proclamation. "I wish you'd go to hell, you eye0bagged freak!" he said before running after Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi knitted his eyebrows. He was sure Sasuke would find a way or two to bring Sakura back. _Tch, it doesn't matter anyway._ At least the future he carved on her mind was still there. And he knew it was strong. She has conscience and guilt. She's a good girl after all, she's the type of person who would wallow in guilt knowing that war might occur because of her. If scaring poor little Sakura away with a dim and cruel future didn't work, there was no need to worry.

Uchiha Itachi has a lot of tricks under his sleeves.

He grabbed his book again but his red eyes darted no where near the pages. _Damn, I need to get that door fixed._

* * *

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke got on his royal white horse. He ran towards the platoon of the kingdom's soldiers, apparently ordered by Sasuke to search every corner of the palace. Naruto grabbed a horse for himself. He wanted to search for Sakura-chan too.

"Stay here." Sasuke ordered. He didn't look back. After uttering his order, he drove the horse.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed. He was going to miss all the action and suspense and stuff. He loves it whenever Neji kicks his royal butt. And he was looking forward on seeing some tonight. "That arrogant-selfish-bastard!" he cursed under his breath.

"Uh... Aren't we going to follow Uchiha-sama?" the platoon commander asked Naruto.

He grinned at him. "You heard the big man, he's going to find her himself and play the hero part! I hope he gets hurt!" Naruto laughs.

The platoon commander gave him a narrowed look.

Naruto smiled and wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry! Uchiha's don't die easily! Believe me! I've tried!"

Naruto, actually plays three roles in the Uchiha kingdom. One, he is a citizen, two, he is the other best friend of Sasuke and Sakura and lastly, he was a soldier as well. He always wanted to kick and beat the hell out of everyone so the kingdom decided they might as well put him in that category. Even though he's still attending military school, he liked to believe that he is the best among the rest.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei! How about some ramen?" Naruto addressed the platoon commander.

* * *

The cold whistling wind penetrated her skin like some thin paper. She shivered. The night was cold, yet, she didn't care somehow.

She was berating herself on whether why did she go running to Hyuuga Neji. Why? What forced her to make that move? And then, she ends up going back to the Uchiha kingdom again. Why? Why was life confusing? She had a plan, but why couldn't she stick with it?

There was shame, conscience and guilt dwelling inside her.

_Why? Why does it have to hurt this much?_

Tmp

Tmp

Tmp

Too enveloped on her own swirling thoughts, she wasn't able to recognize that familiar sound. The sound of a horse, running towards her. In which, the man ridding it is no other than—

"Sakura."

The gentle yet manly voice entered her ears. Her eyes widen in shock. That voice! She knew that voice! The voice she loves the most. The voice which belonged to—

"Sasuke-kun…?" she says absentmindedly. She freezes in her spot. What was she going to say? What would he say? Does he know?

He looks at her deeply. Their eyes met with such vigor, emotions flooding. Emerald orbs met those wonderful onyx ones. She never ceases to love those eyes. There was so much mystery and puzzle cascading those eyes. Something she wants to solve, it excites her, it is like a gravitational pull that she can't alter.

Sakura looks away, she could drown again, and she will fall again. "I-I was walking my dog…" she tries to explain, slightly nervous.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in response. "You don't have a dog."

She mentally slaps herself. _How stupid! What a stupid excuse! You're stupid Haruno Sakura!_ "U-uh… yeah…" she looks away again, avoiding his stare. _Don't look at him! Don't look! You'll fall again, you'll fall hard, so hard that you won't get back on your feet!_

Sasuke swiftly steps out of his horse. "Sakura—"

She doesn't look. Instead, she takes a step back. Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel the heavy glare Sasuke was giving her.

He takes one deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" it was plain and simple. Straight to the point.

She bows her head slightly. "I didn't—"

"STOP LYING!" he growled. She winced. She was scared, he can tell. "One of the soldiers saw you enter the Hyuuga carriage. Care to explain that?"

"D-do you—" he swallowed hard "—really want to be with that lowlife branch boy?"

She's nervously playing with her fingers. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Tell me."

She turned her back on him. "I—I…"

Sasuke moves forward and grabs her arm. "I'll give you everything."

_Everything?_

"Everything you want, I'll give it to you. Your desires, your needs, your fantasy, I'll give it all to you. Everything… Everything you like. I'll hand it over to you. Anything. Anything you want."

_Anything?_

His hold slightly tightens, as well as the pressure on both of their hearts.

"What do you want, Sakura? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

_What do I want?_

"I'll give everything and anything. I'll do anything and everything. I'll be anything you want me to be. Just stay. Here."

_What do I want?_

"Stay. Just stay."

_What do I want?_

"Sakura—"

The wind blows right through them but she couldn't feel it. All she can hear are his words, his promises. All she could feel is his warm hand, holding his arm.

_I want—_

"I'll do anything just to make you stay."

_I want—_

"I'll give you everything you will ask for just to make you stay."

_I want—_

"Stay. Here. Where I am. Stay with me."

And her crystal-like tears erupted, cascading.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I… I—"

_What do I want?_

_What do I want?_

_What do I want?_

_I want—_

_I want—_

_I want—_

—_YOU._

_Can you give me that?_

_Ne, Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

**Purpleblush:** POLISHED, I think. You know the drill.

Hey, I'm on the evil side now, they offer cookies! Come on, who cant resist COOKIES?? JOIN US! See posters and flyers for more details!


	6. MeMoiRs oF yEsTeRdaY

**DISCLAIMER: **I RULE THE WORLD!

**WARNING:** TOO many feelings in DENIAL!

**DEDICATED TO: **my Dien-mate, **Huong Nguyen**

**

* * *

**

THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT

Written by purpleblush017

_Life is a mixture of sunshine and rain_

_Laughter and teardrops, pleasures and pains_

_Low tides and high tides, mountains and plains_

_Triumphs, defeats, loses and gains_

_But there never was a cloud _

_That the sun didn't shine through_

_And there's nothing impossible_

_That you couldn't pull through_

**cHapTeR 06: ' MemOiRs oF yEsTerDay '**

He is royalty.

She is lovely.

Oddly, together,

_They_ connect.

Promises

It is what it is.

And Uchiha Sasuke couldn't believe he have uttered such deal to her.

"I'll give you _everything_."

It's unlikely for him to do such thing, even he finds himself horror-struck at what he has done. He shakes his head, it doesn't matter. _Doesn't matter_. No turning back now. He is plainly desperate, and he'll lunge at any chance he can get for her never to leave his side. ANY chance at all.

It is now or never.

"I'll give you everything you will ask for just to make you stay." Maybe it is his imagination, but his voice echoed, strong and steady, vibrating around them.

Sakura takes a step back, her eyes wide in shock, and her lips trembling. She wants to say something and yet no words seem to come out from her. Her vocal cords are awfully nice to pick out this moment to malfunction.

"Stay." Sasuke says firmly. "Stay. Here. Where I am. Stay with me."

And her crystal-like tears erupted, cascading.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I… I—"

She's confused and surprised and frightened and a whole lot of different hundred things as well. Her eyes clearly show it. Those sparkling emerald eyes are hoping, wanting and clinging for something. Something he could not get, or even understand.

_What is it?_

"Sakura," Sasuke takes a step forward, holding out his hand.

She stares at his calloused hand, the same hand she wished to hold forever. She's afraid and at the same time, wanting to reach out to him. She holds back. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

_What are you hiding?_

"Sakura," another step

_What are you holding back?_

She steps back.

Sasuke glares at her. "Don't do this." He gritted his teeth, "Or so help me, I will chain you down to me."

She shivered at his statement, he looks frightening. _Why are you like this?_ She takes another step back, causing her back to hit a tree. _Why are you torturing me like this_? As the wind blew against her skin, coldness invited itself in.

_I want you!_

_I want you!_

_I want you to—_

_To—_

_To—_

…_Love me_

_Why can't you give me that?_ She wails in agony and in pain. She breaks down, falling to her knees, heart shattered.

In a split second, she realizes Sasuke have wound his arms around her, supporting her. She doesn't seem to retaliate as his warmness enveloped her body. Why would she retaliate? She doesn't have a reason to. Giving in is her only option.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers, which is almost unheard to someone's ears, but he heard it. She could have asked for anything, she could have told him about her feelings, she could have asked for what she really wanted, she _could_ have, but she didn't. "I'm sorry…" she keeps on repeating again and again, in between her sniffle and cry. She asks for his forgiveness.

_What are you holding back?_

Sasuke tightens his hold around her as she trembles, wailing.

_What are you not telling me?_

"I'm sorry…" she repeats, gripping for more warmth.

He nuzzles his face on her hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent shampoo.

"Don't go."

And she didn't.

She stayed.

She's here, and that's all that mattered. And now that she is, lying on his bed, her back facing him, he couldn't sleep. No, he_ would_ not sleep, afraid that she'll sneak her way out in the middle of the night when he held his guard down. She wouldn't go that easily. Not when his watchful eye bore on her. Not when he could help it.

She stirs, and changes her position, lying on her back. He studies her feature. Her satin and smooth skin brightly shines, glowing in the dark. She slightly snores, he thinks, due to the exhaustion of crying for hours. Her lips slightly parted, tempting him to touch it, kiss it. Her cheeks flushed and her hair messily yet elegantly resting on his pillow. He notices a loose stray hair on her face and he tucks it. He decides at this time, her innocence is at its highest level.

_Beautiful, just beautiful_

With that scenery, he chooses to stay awake to ogle at her magnificence, to adore her. There was a smirk forming on his face.

She is _his_.

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke returned with a pink headed woman that night, Naruto couldn't be any happier.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto yelled as soon as he caught sight of them. He turned to the platoon commander, "Pay up, Iruka-sensei!" he happily chirped.

Of course, when someone is happy about something, other people tend to feel the opposite way. There is Yamanaka Ino, who just passed by together with her other priestess friends who noticed the commotion. Ino eyed the sight suspiciously.

"Ino-san, are you alright?" one of the priestess asked her gently. But it seemed like the question fell into deaf ears. Ino-san is too focused and busy eyeing the scene. She watched them closely.

Naruto grinned happily. "If Sasuke-teme hurt you in anyway, Sakura-chan, tell me and I'll kill him right now!"

Sasuke snorted and looked at him disbelievingly, "As if you can, moron."

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto hissed and turned to look at Sakura. "Ne, if you hurt Sasuke-teme in any way, I'll treat you free ramen all you can handle!"

Sakura laughed. "No way will you get me fat, Naruto."

Another priestess tapped Ino's shoulder, "Isn't that your friend—Sakura-san, huh, Ino-san?"

Ino watched as Naruto tried to glomp at Sakura, but Sasuke "accidentally" punches Naruto square in the face. She watched as Sasuke held her shoulders gently, unnoticed to everyone but her, he wrings his hand on hers. She saw them blush slightly.

Ino's stare turned to a full-blown murderous glare. "No, she's not a friend."

There were confused faces, "But, I thought you and her—"

"No." came her firm answer.

The priestess turned her way, puzzled by her answer. "Huh?"

"She never was a friend," Ino says icily. "She's an enemy." She turns her back from the un-wonderful sight she just saw. "Let's go."

Maybe it's the time to let go of the rosary and head on to the war.

* * *

There is another person who is in agony just by looking at the sight of their reunion.

Uchiha Itachi's frown only deepened as he saw his cute little brother with his "best friend" through his window. It can't be helped. Never underestimate what Uchiha Sasuke can do, or the power of love, or friendship, or family, or blah, blah, blah, but mostly, don't underestimate an Uchiha.

And he is an Uchiha himself.

_Two can play in this game, dear brother._

He closes the book he had been reading, if you call glaring at it reading, and he graciously stands up. It is time to put his jurisdiction into consideration.

"I'm sure Tou-san and Ka-san will definitely understand." He says as his smile curled upwards.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to face another day.

It was odd. She felt really comfortable, and I mean, really, really comfortable all throughout her sleep. She hasn't felt safe since a long time. And as soon as she turned around, she instantly knew why.

She's in Uchiha Sasuke's room, sleeping on his comfy bed and _hard-beatingly_ lying next to him. She suddenly turns red and pulls the blanket up to her face.

Last night, Sasuke insisted that she should sleep in his room, with him, believing that she might run away again. She protested that she wouldn't go anywhere, but there were only two options he has for her. She'll be chained to her bed, looking like a prisoner, or she could sleep and rest with him. Not wanting to be tied up with metals around her, she chose the later one.

It's not like she did not enjoy it anyway.

She smiles as she took a peak to look at him. He's snoring and it's_ pretty_ audible too. She silently giggles. Even in his sleep, he's frowning. She pouted, who frowns in their sleep? And his eyebrows, why were they entangled? She notices that he looks restless; he must have been up until day break, practical Sasuke, she smiles. But even though he's brooding while still asleep, he still looks undeniably _Hot_ and _drop dead_ gorgeous.

She's a smiling, happy-go-lucky girl.

He's a cold, rude, mean, panty-dropping boy.

And as long as she can remember, they have been together since they were children. She doesn't remember how, but there are fragments of memories that lie within her which seem to be awkward and horribly horrifying.

How they became best friends was an odd turn.

Lord Haruno Kenji, her father, have a lot of connection in and out of the Uchiha Kingdom. He is an important person, he influences the mass, and people listen to him. He has the gift and power to influence, and not to mention the charm. He is rather intellectually outstanding as well. Kings from different countries seem to be fond of him, and they seek him for his opinion. He's even best friends with King Hyuuga Hiashi and surprisingly, friends with King Uchiha Fugaku and a lot of different leaders as well.

Lady Haruno Rei, sadly died giving birth to their baby daughter, Haruno Sakura. And so, Sakura cling to her father for the love and care only a mother could give.

Lord Kenji travels a lot, but whenever he finds a free time, he spends it with her precious daughter. But most of the time, he leaves her at the Uchiha palace. She even has a room for herself there, as Queen Uchiha Mikoto insisted, she always wanted to have a daughter. Dressing her beautiful sons, Itachi and cutey Sasuke-chan as girls couldn't fill in the void she feels, besides, his sons seem to violently retaliate nowadays.

"Saku-hime," Lord Kenji cooed, looking down at his three going on four year old daughter. He takes her small and soft hands.

Her pink head shots up at him upon hearing her nickname. Her bright vivid green eyes flashed before his father's eyes. That innocence, so hypnotic, she'll be one fast-selling lady to the men when she grows up. That's for sure. His father smiled at her.

"Hai, Tou-chan?" she uttered in her cute and child accent.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked, walking slowly to pace with her small steps.

She frowns. "To the 'chiha palace." It seems like she inherited the smarts from her dad. Good signs. Good signs.

Her father eyed her. "And do you know why?" he asks slowly.

Her frown deepens and it turns to a scowl, a very, very cute scowl by the way. "'cause you hab to go away, _again_." She says, emphasizing the last word. Lord Kenji laughs, he have one smart girl.

"Half-true, Saku-hime." He tells her. Her interest perks up. "Yes, I am going to the Hyuuga Kingdom again today." She resorts to frowning again. "But we're going there because it's your playmates' birthday today. And he's throwing a party."

"Tou-chan…" she stopped walking. "Is it Sasu-kun's birthday?" she looked down, staring at her shoes. She has pretty shoes.

He looks at her, interest building up. "It is." She frowns. "Why? I thought you like to play with Sasuke?"

She pouts at him. "I do like playing with him! But Tou-chan, I… He's mad at me." she bows, now glaring at her still pretty shoes.

"What did you do?" he is now frowning at her and she couldn't feel comfortable. Tou-chan's mad.

She glanced at her left, evading her father's furious eyes. "He didn't want me to play with his hair… and… and…" she trailed off.

"Saku-hime, what did you do?"

"Uhm…"

"Saku-hime." He tightened his grip on her hand.

"I kind of… _accidentally_ pulled his hair…" she played with the hem of her skirt.

"And…?"

His father knew her too well. "I bit him." She whispered enough for her father to hear.

"And…?"

She frowned. "I slapped him."

"And…?"

"I punched him."

"And…?"

Why do Father's have the radar, sensing whether or not their children are lying or is hiding something? It would be most wonderful if they wouldn't find out anyway. "But Tou-chan! You have to understand that it was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!" she protested, trying to make her way out of punishment. "I swear!" she raised her left arm while she crossed her fingers on the other.

But his father can read her actions. "Saku-hime, you know that you have one tough, competitive and very, very, _very_ fiery attitude." She slumps. "And you have a strength of an elephant," he smiled. _Just like your mother_. "And you very well KNOW that it's very BAD to fight with another person, right?"

"Hai…" she answered unenthusiastically.

"Now, once we get there, you WILL apologize to Sasuke and greet him a happy birthday, okay?"

"If that means I won't be punished, then yes, I'll do that."

Her father gave her a menacing look. "Sakura,"

"H-hai…" she uncomfortably shifted. "I'll say sorry and greet him a happy birthday, I'll even sing for him." Her fingers still crossed.

"Good girl. And…?"

"I'll prepare for a session of spanking when you return…" she answered, visibly afraid. Her Tou-chan's spank hurts a lot. And the pain last for almost two days. The nightmare!

Her father sighed. _Kids,_ "Let's just go." He sure has one bright child, who is very…unique.

After walking an endless path for Sakura, they entered a large room full of different colored balloons and food. There were many tall people as well, she held on to his Tou-chan, afraid to be crumpled and stepped on. And she saw two familiar playmate faces, but would not dare to go near them.

"Ah, Lord Haruno." A woman with long and silky hair greeted. The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom, Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura eyed her glittering tiara, it's very pretty, and it's really shinny. "And here's cute Sakura-chan!" she warmly smiled at her. She's very beautiful, Sakura can admit that.

"Miko-chan," she started very cutely, Mikoto smiled at the pet name she insisted that Sakura-chan call her. "Can I have that pointy thingy on your head?"

Uchiha Mikoto stares at her for a while before bursting into laughter. "You have one adorable daughter, Haruno-san." She smiles.

Lord Kenji bows, smiling as well. "Thank you for noticing, Mikoto-dono. Ah, where is the birthday boy? I would love to greet him before I head out."

"Tell Hiashi-dono to give you a time-off, you've been going there back and forth. And Sakura-chan here misses you. Especially that she has no—" suddenly feeling the awkwardness, she stops, unfinishing her sentence.

But Lord Kenji understands. "Don't worry, I am protesting for a break from Hiashi-dono. And should I say that Fugaku-dono should do the same? He couldn't even attend to his own son's birthday party."

There was a sad smile. "Everyone does need a break sometimes." Pause, "Oh, wait, I'll get Sasu-kun for you." She bowed as she excused herself.

Sakura tugged her father's hand. "Tou-chan, she didn't give me the pointy thingy on her head…" she pouted.

His father taps her head, "Don't worry Saku-hime, someday you will have one for yourself." He gently smiles at her. _One day, you will._

"B-but Tou-chan! It's _shinny_! I want one now." She says tugging his big hand. He only replies with a sweet smile. "Ne, Tou-chan,"

"Hm?"

"Could you—"

"Lord Haruno!" a man greeted, face unknown to Sakura. She could only pout and glare. Because Tou-chan always said that when taller people talk, smaller ones shouldn't say a word to interrupt and she hates it. Because Tou-chan always talks to other people, which means she couldn't talk to him.

Words and discussions were said, things she couldn't understand. She remained on the sideline, unheard yet still very cute.

As the lady with the glittering tiara appeared, her father excused them to meet her again. There were two small creatures she brought along. "Lord Haruno, Sakura-chan, here are my cute and adorable sons. Itachi,"

"It's been a while, Lord Kenji." Small Itachi greeted as his raven hair flutter as he bowed.

"I see that you have grown taller, Itachi." Tou-chan replies.

Miko-chan smiles, "And the birthday boy, Sasuke-chan." She tapped the smaller boy who looked like his older brother, who both of them resembles their mother. He seems to be angry at something and Sakura-chan exactly knows why. She couldn't utter a simply 'Hi', afraid that he might lunge at her and return the beating favor to her. She cringed at the thought. There is still that visible greenish bruise on his lower right cheek.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-sama." Her father greets, and after a couple of minutes chatting, he bid goodbye for his long journey to the Hyuuga kingdom. "Now, Saku-hime, remember to tell Sasuke that you're sorry okay?"

"'kay." She sadly smiled. She hates saying goodbye. She hates seeing his Tou-chan disappear from the corner. "Do you really have to go?" she hoped not.

Lord Kenji patted her bundle of pink hair. "I'll be back, Saku-hime. I always do." It aches to see a cute child torn from her only parent. "Now give Tou-chan a kiss that'll last a life time."

Sakura smiled as she kissed her father on the cheek very long. And she wounds her small arms around him as much as she can. "I'm packing you extra warmth along the way, Tou-chan." His father felt loved. "And you'll bring gifts for me when you get back, right?"

His father laughed. "But of course."

"Sakura-chan," Miko-chan called her, "How about some cake?" Sweets for the sweet.

Still staring at the point where his father disappeared and off to another place, she half-smiled, "'kay." And she hopped towards Miko-chan. She put him in a small chair with a small table just about her size and placed a plate of cake in front of her.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask me, okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai." She uttered and unnoticed Miko-chan left her to speak with the other visitors. She couldn't care less; there is cake in front of her that need to be devoured. She happily took a bite. Delicious! Food in the Uchiha palace never ceases to fill her sweet tooth, nor satisfy her small yet black hole stomach.

"He said it was an accident."

She looks up. "Huh?" she sees Itachi sitting on a chair parallel to her.

Itachi puts his hand on this jaw line. "Little bro said that the bruise on his left cheek, his swollen skin and the bump on his head are all caused by a_ terrible_ accident."

Sakura gulped.

"But I know better." He eyes her suspiciously. "There was never an accident to begin with, because if there was, I _would_ know beforehand." He notices her fidgeting. "Sasu-chan might be covering up for someone. Because when people know what really happened, that someone will be in trouble." He smiles at her.

"Ugh…" she unconsciously pokes her cake with her fork.

"But I guess, _accidents_ do happen, right, Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi smiles again and she can't help but feel nervous. She never liked playing with Itachi-chan. He seems too weird for her taste. He slowly gathers himself up. "Don't get yourself into these kinds of accidents, okay?" He waved at her and blended in the crowd.

She gives out a sigh of relief. "I thought he had me there." She whispers. She looks around and spotted a Sasu-kun sitting on a chair similar to hers, a few tables far from her. _I will make Tou-chan proud!_ She took her small steps and went over him.

"Uhm, Happy birthday, Sasu-kun." She greets.

He takes one good look at her before ignoring her. She couldn't find the words to say, so she looked at him, hard. _Did my punch really hurt?_

"Why are you looking at me?" he snapped.

She shrugged. "I dunno." Still staring,

"Will you quit that?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Go home."

"I can't. Tou-chan left me here and I don't know the way to our home."

"Then get lost."

She pouted. "You're really mean!"

"I am. Now, leave me alone."

"You're rude!"

"Who cares?" he grunted.

She placed her hands on her waist. "Tou-chan always said that people get hurt because of mean words and by being mean to others… you shouldn't be like that! People won't like you because of that, and, and you don't want that, because children like me and you are supposed to be liked by taller people… and… and…"

"So what?"

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" she looked at the carpet, they have a beautiful carpet, and it's very smooth too.

"Why did you say that your bruise is from an accident?" she's no innocent, except from that iron fist.

"Because it is."

Then it clicked. "You're afraid to admit that I beat you up!"

"Shut up."

A pause "If I say I'm sorry, will you let me braid your hair?" she asked hopefully.

He grunted. "No way."

"Then I'm not sorry!" she stuck her tongue out. "You deserve it!"

"That's the reason why your Tou-chan leaves you all the time; you're a very, very, VERY bad girl. And your Tou-chan doesn't want bad children. That's why he always goes away."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Take that back! I'm not a BAD girl!"

"Then why does he leave you all the time?"

"He… he… he goes away because he buys me gifts!" she stomped her feet, fist clenched.

Cute Little Sasuke smirked. "I bet he's looking for another child to replace you. Someone who is GOOD, very, very, good, not like you."

For a child her age, he seemed to be making some sense. He's messing with her head and she's giving in. "Grrrr. TAKE. IT. BACK!"

Sasu-kun smirked. Hot-headed cute girl is pissed off. Payback time, pinky. "Your father doesn't love you anymore and he—"

Sakura lunged at him and pulled his hair, shaking it. She punched him here and there and bit him as hard as her small teeth can dig in.

Uchiha Fugaku taught Sasuke to never fight back with a girl. He idolizes his father, and as a good son he wanted to be, he follows his fathers teachings. He didn't fight back. Even though this small and cute and weird and dumb and innocent and ignorant and happy girl pack a punch, as much as her metal-like fists came pounding on his body, he didn't fight back.

But it…hurt. His body hurt.

And Uchiha Sasuke cried, bullied by some girl with pink hair.

Growing frantic and surprisingly baffled and frightened at what she has done to the crying boy she called "playmate", tears dropped from her eyes as well. _Tou-chan…I'm a bad girl…_

Everyone looked at the two children.

The birthday boy is crying and the cute pink-headed Sakura-chan joined the crying session.

Miko-chan hurriedly went to their side, "What happened?" she frantically asked.

Sakura kept wailing harder.

Sasuke sniffs, "It… It was an accident…" he says.

Itachi smirks.

It was one hell of a birthday party.

* * *

When Naruto heard that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme have slept in the same room, the same bed last night, he dashed off, hoping that he could still see some "action".

"Damn." He cursed. "I can't see a thing." He hissed as he angled his head, watching his step and balance as he glued himself on the outside fifteen feet window of Sasuke's room. He held on to the bricks for his life.

"You see anything interesting?"

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I think I just missed it, and… wait—" he turned around and saw Hatake Kakashi, leaning comfortably on the tree approximately six feet close to the wall, reading an orange book.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" unfortunately, Kakashi teaches one subject in the Military school, what about? Naruto would know if his sensei has not been giggling all the time while reading that pornographic orange book. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

The grey haired man smiles, which is not visible through his mask. "Chill, Naruto. I do that a lot of times."

Naruto blushed. "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

The older smirked. "That's what you keep telling yourself."

"N-No, NO! you have to understand, Kakashi-sensei!" he protested.

"Are they having sex yet?" there was another voice.

Naruto peaked inside the room and disappointingly answered, "No…" his eyes widen in shock as he saw the gardener trying to peak as well.

"What the fuck?"

The next moment, both maids and male attendants were hanging to the wall, which is five stories high by the way, desperately trying to see at least _something._

"Who are you people?" Naruto shouts.

Kakashi eyes him. "Hey, everybody gets bored you know. It wouldn't hurt if we try to watch something entertaining."

* * *

"Itachi?"

"I have a proposition to offer…" he smirks.

* * *

**Purpleblush:** POLISHED, or so I think. If I missed grammatical errors, misspelled words, kindly tell me.


	7. a LeeCh iN The bUsHes

Standard Disclaimer applied.

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_Of chocolates and of fireflies_

_I will soon reach the sky_

_With the drape of lemon tea _

_I shall walk all over the sea_

_A touch from your hand_

_Can make me devour over any land_

_A cry of your muffled voice_

_Even the slightest bit leaves me with no other choice_

_For in this long and grueling journey_

_The price is—you finally being with me_

_And nothing shall compare _

_To the happiness my heart will receive under your care_

**cHapTeR 07: ' a LeecH iN thE BusHeS '**

He and She

Dark and Light

Without the other,

Cannot survive.

The door graciously swung open.

"Itachi?"

Itachi smirks. "I have something to tell."

There, sitting on the elegant sofa were his parent drinking tea. "What in the blazes boy? Have I not taught you to knock before entering a room?" his father—the king of the Uchiha kingdom—Uchiha Fugaku lectured while rubbing his temples. It was a good thing that Itachi didn't see his parents making out, which was a few moments ago before he came bursting inside their room.

Itachi ignored his father's words and went on. "I have very good news for you my dear father."

Uchiha Mikoto placed her cup of tea on the table beside them and smoothened her dress. "What is it my dear? Do tell."

Itachi's smirk grew a few notches with a mix of excitement. "A very reliable source has indeed proved that what we believed in is to be wrong and false."

"Wrong? What are you talking about son?"

The oldest son closed the door behind him. "Haruno Sakura is not really pregnant with little Sasu-chan's baby. It's all a bluff. It seems like their sticky friendship is very_, very sticky_ after all."

Fugaku was furious. "What?!"

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock. "Sasu-chan's lying all this time? My son actually lied just to…" she trailed off.

"This is preposterous!" Fugaku yelled. He eyed Itachi. "What makes you so sure about this information?"

Itachi pocketed his hands on his pockets. "This tip came from a very close person regarding our subject. We shall take this information highly, believe me, this might possibly be true. But if you're not as sure about this as I am, I suggest that we conduct a pregnancy test. Right, father?" Itachi smiled. "So, this is settled then? Agreed?"

"Aa."

* * *

There was green.

And hearts.

There was green and hearts.

"Oh no!" Naruto cringed. "Kakashi-sensei, is that—?"

Kakashi looked over as to where Naruto was pointing at. Far away from them, he could only picture small figures looking like a shape of a stick with dust trailing after it. Kakashi cringed at his sudden realization. "It is them, Naruto! Run!" he said dramatically, amusing himself at the blonde's reaction, which was the funny twitching of Naruto's lips and his panicking and fidgeting body. "Run for your life, Naruto! The fountain of youth shall devour you whole!" Kakashi screamed with a dramatic tone.

With this queue, Naruto ran—more like limped back into the palace.

Kakashi eyed the figure that seemed to be growing nearer by the second. _I wonder why they're here._

* * *

As Naruto ran around the palace, searching for a nice place to hide, he incidentally caught glimpse of Uchiha Itachi entering a room. Not liking Itachi that much, Naruto believed that he's up to no good. He decided to spy on him. When he reached the door frame, Itachi had closed the doors shut. But that didn't stop him from knowing what Itachi was up to. He dropped to his knees and leaned his ear on the door hoping to hear whatever was going on inside the room.

"So it's settled then? Agreed?" the voice said. Naruto recognized it as Itachi's.

There was a reply. "Aa." It sounded like Fugaku-dono's voice.

"You sound so convinced my dear," It was Mikoto-dono talking, "Tell us what other information your seemingly reliable source has told you about our problem."

There was a pause, hesitation perhaps.

"Oh mother, there was a lot that my very reliable source has given me." Naruto's could distinguish the thrill in his voice. "You see, priestesses are checked accordingly by Tsunade if they still attain the certain requirement they need. And this requirement is like a rule: Priestesses must remain to be chaste. Tsunade believes that in order to serve the Lord, they must remain pure and innocent, thus, they have to stay virgins. She tests them every month.

"After asking Tsunade myself, she says that Sakura's test came in positive so, there is no way that Sasuke and Sakura could have formed a baby in just a short span of time when her last test came in positive three weeks ago."

Naruto was as shocked at the revelation. And from the gasp he heard in the room, the older Uchiha's are surprised as well.

"I cannot tolerate this! Sasuke will not make the fool out of us!" Fugaku roared.

"Hush my dear, relax. We will deal with this accordingly." Mikoto soothed him.

"What do we do with the Hyuuga's? Do they know about this Itachi?"

"No. Not yet, father."

"Good. I don't think this will do us any good once they knew that my own son is bluffing. This is certainly_ not_ good." he sounded in despair with a little mix of disappointment.

"How soon can we do the pregnancy test?" Mikoto asked.

"Apparently, we can ask Tsunade to do it this evening if you will allow it."

"No! That'll give Sasuke enough time make a move on her. Let's do it as soon as Tsunade is ready. Send her my word to be effective immediately."

"Yes, father."

"No!" Mikoto argued. "I want Sakura-chan to be informed beforehand." She loved Sakura-chan like her own. "She's being through a tough time lately, after Neji and the baby issue."

"Damnit, Mikoto! The faster the results come in, the faster this problem will go away. This is serious! Do you understand the consequences of your son's reckless actions?"

"He's your son too, Fugaku! Besides, I am a woman myself! I'd feel violated if you just throw me in a chair and asked me to spread my legs while you search inside of me for another life being without proper information and preparation! That's inhumane!"

Fugaku ignored her words. "I believe that there are rumors around the palace that Sakura slept in Sasuke's chambers last night. How true is this rumor?"

"Oh, _very_ true."

"I assume that Sasuke must have made a move on her last night." There was a sigh. "He must've planned this—"

"Actually, he didn't."

"Enlighten me, boy." Fugaku commanded.

"I sent people to keep an eye on Sasuke last night up until now. If these people of mine did keep an eye on them as how I asked them, then… the information they gave me is reliable enough. Ah, yes, I believe that dear brother didn't make a move on her."

"I see."

Naruto's eyes shot open. There were people hanging on the wall, trying to peak on Sasuke's window. Could they possibly be Itachi's spy? Or maybe, someone closer, who was there? Who was—? Kakashi-sensei himself! He was already there before he was! Could he possibly be the leech?

"What shall be your decision father?"

"Send Tsunade my word."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto protested. "Stop and think about—"

"Send Tsunade my word." He stood by his word as he repeated it firmly.

"Yes, father." Itachi bid his goodbye and left the room. After closing the door, he stared at the corner to his left where a blonde haired figure just passed by. He smirked. How obvious can he be? _Let's see how you'd get away with this one, ototou. _He thought before turning to his right and started walking towards Tsunade's quarters.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could to reach Sasuke's room. There were only two things that were repeating on his mind. One: there's a leech among them, feeding Itachi the necessary information he needs. And two: Sakura and Sasuke have to get away from here as soon as possible, there's no time to waste.

Naruto burst the room open and looked over the window. There, he saw Kakashi reading his orange book, leaning on the tree across the window. Naruto pulled all the curtains down. Since there is a leech on the loose, he can't afford to trust anyone, even Kakashi himself.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked frantically upon seeing her friend wonder about unusually this morning. "What's happening? What're you doing?"

Naruto nudged Sasuke to wake him up. "I'll explain later Sakura-chan. I suggest you start packing your things right this instant. Light clothing will do."

"Huh? Packing? I don't understand." Sakura climbed off the bed. "Naruto…"

"Now! Do as I say Sakura-chan! I'll explain later." Naruto continued to nudge Sasuke harder. Sakura did what she was told to do "Sasuke. Pack. Itachi." Naruto said as soon as Sasuke opened his eyes. This statement instantly brought Sasuke to reality. He looked over Sakura who was done packing her clothes in a small feather-weighed bag.

"Let's go." Sasuke declared as soon as he got out of bed."

"What about your things?" Sakura asked.

"We'll buy." He declared and as soon as Sakura knew it, the three of them were running.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, slightly scared of what happening or was about to happen. "Please, tell me what's going on."

When they reached the field, Sasuke whistled and a few moments later, a brown horse came running towards them. "Climb." Sasuke ordered. Sakura cringed. She hates horses. She was about to protest when Naruto himself pushed her onto the horse. Sasuke mounted afterwards, sitting after her. "Naruto," he looked over at their blonde friend.

Naruto gave them a sheepish smile. "I'll tell them that you went to the city for shopping."

Sasuke nodded. He turned the horse the other way, facing the road.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered, feeling sorrowful for this abrupt departure. It felt like they were never going to see each other again. Saying goodbye was never her thing.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto called out, "Be sure to do it right, okay? I don't want Sakura-chan marrying that Neji. And Sakura-chan, take care of yourself for me! I'll be a good boy while you're gone, I promise!" He gave them a grin.

Sasuke nodded again before dashing out of the sight. When Naruto walked back into the Uchiha palace, Ino welcomed him with loads of questions. "Where were you?", "What did you do?", "Were you just with Sasuke-sama?", "Where is Sakura and Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Maybe they went out for a walk, or maybe they're in a bath tub, I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Ino didn't seem to buy his lame excuse. "Itachi-sama calls their presence for something urgent." She declared emphasizing the need of their presence.

"Well, you better tell Itachi-_sama_ to go look for them himself because I don't know where they are. Have you checked Sasuke's room yet? Or maybe Sakura's?"

Ino eyed him. "I did. And both were empty."

Naruto walked past her, "Well, tough luck, Ino." He smiled his heart out. _This'll buy them enough time to go and make babies._

* * *

"What!?" her brown eyes turned into flying saucers upon hearing the news. "How come you let them escape like that?" Furious, she accidentally breaks the arm of her chair in a single deliberation of a light punch.

"Ugh, we didn't know. Before the orders were given out, they were already gone." The man answered as he cowered in fear.

"What good of a soldier are you?! You're useless!" she was about to tackle the poor man when his comrade decides to take stop her.

"Tenten-san! Please! Leave this innocent man alone. You heard what he said; there were no orders when they escaped."

The Chinese-bunned girl slumped. "But Lee! They let Neji-kun's bride escape! Didn't you hear me? They let Neji-kun's bride get away!"

Lee gathered her up and tapped her shoulders. "I heard you the first time, Tenten-san. But there's nothing we could do but—"

Tenten's attention was suddenly turned to the man who just entered the room. "Gai-sensei!" Tenten called out as she saw the older version of Lee who wore the same green spandex walk over them and heave a sigh. "Any news yet?"

Gai shook his head. "Unfortunately, there was no lead at all. We have to start by scratch. Obviously, the kingdom is acting on protocol. They won't send a search party if the people weren't missing for twelve hours."

"WHAT!? Are they mad?" Tenten roared. "Neji-kun's bride might be dead in less than twelve hours! How could the Uchiha kingdom take this risk?"

"I know Tenten. But it's standard protocol. The Hyuuga kingdom would have done the same thing of this happened inside its borders. People can't just jump to conclusions and assume that these people ran away or escaped."

Tenten glared hard at the ground. "But… Neji-kun's bride—"

"Tenten-san…" Lee muttered feeling sorry and depressed as well. The three of them were sent by the Hyuugas late that night to keep a close watch on what's happening in the Uchiha palace especially on their friend—Neji-kun's bride-to-be. He couldn't blame Tenten if she felt as if they weren't doing their job.

"Ah, Gai! It's been a while."

Three heads turn to see who it was. "Kakashi-san." Lee an Tenten greeted him. "It's been a while too my fearsome rival! Do you want to duel with me? How about poker? Swimming? Racing?" Gai greeted. Kakashi just shrugged and went over them and saw their long faces.

"Naruto and I saw you coming earlier," Kakashi eyed Gai's two pupils, "What's wrong with you people? Has the fountain of youth dried up already?" _Oh, I hope so_. He hid a giggle for himself.

Lee answered him. "It's about Neji's—"

"Sakura." Kakashi finished for him. "She's fine. Don't you guys worry yourselves about something that small. She's with Uchiha Sasuke after all."

"But why aren't they searching for them? We've been here for nearly three hours and they refuse us to give the whole information. How come nobody's telling us anything!? It was two hours ago that we knew that Neji-kun's bride has fled with the Uchiha prince!" Tenten protested. "How come? Not a word about them?"

Kakashi only shook his head, "Standard protocol, Tenten, standard protocol. Since Sakura is assumingly with Sasuke, then there is a fifty percent chance that they'll come back before the twelve-hour limit."

"But there's also a fifty percent chance that they won't come back at all! Can we just please look for them? Make our own search squad?" Tenten pleaded.

Gai looked at her intently. "I'm sorry Tenten, Lee, but I won't allow that. We can't afford doing reckless things in a foreign country especially that we're representing the Hyuuga kingdom. Surely you don't want to disgrace the name of our motherland, now do you?"

Both Lee and Tenten bowed, ashamed as realizations dawned in them.

"What do we do now, sensei?" Tenten asked.

"And now, we wait." Gai answered.

_We wait? Tenten hates waiting!_ Lee cringed in fear for what was about to happen.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out to him as she tightened her hold around the horse's neck. Sasuke was riding the horse faster than she could imagine or even tolerate. How long were they going to keep this up? Surely, they need a break. Sasuke needs rest as well. But when she looked over to see his feature, nothing about feeling tired was etched on it. Instead, there was determination. Determination for what?

"Hiya!" he pulled the straps to stop the horse. Sakura looked at their surrounding. There were in a clearing near a city. "Sasuke-kun?" she searched for him and found him to be on his own feet. "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke ran his hand in circles on his horse's long neck affectionately. "We're going to make an appearance in this city and a few others." He answered as they walked into the city which was buzzing with people scattered everywhere, minding their own business.

"But why? I'm already here right? I mean, I didn't go to with the Hyuuga's—"

"Exactly the point. Obviously, _someone _wants you marrying that Hyuuga Neji aside from the people involved in the contract." He answered as they walked about the city.

Sakura looked puzzled. "But, who?"

"I have a good hunch. But he's got a lot of people under his command. He organizes his strategies accordingly and executes them almost perfectly. If I have not meddled with each of his plan, you would have long been married off to that bastard Neji."

She scowls, "Don't call Neji-kun a bastard, Sasuke-kun! He actually let me go off last night peacefully. He even offered me a ride home," she trailed off as she lost balance and wiggled to her side. "Can I please get off now? I don't want to be on this thing!"

Sasuke smirked. "Shut up and enjoy the ride." He always loved to tease her, especially with her 'Horse issues'. Really, why would anyone be afraid of such creatures?

"Enjoy the ride? How can I enjoy this stupid ride when I know I can walk better by my two lovely—"

"Short."

"—legs." Emerald orbs widen. "Hey!" she pouted but decided to let it slip this time. As they walked into the heart of the city, people seem to recognize Sasuke's raven hair and his drop-dead gorgeous charm.

"Look! It's Sasuke-sama!"

"What? Uchiha Sasuke-dono?"

"Really? In the flesh?"

"As in, in this town right now?"

"Ah! Uchiha-sama indeed!"

"Sasuke-sama! We love you!"

Ah, of course, the girls with the flying hearts did not leave the picture. The attention they were getting was overwhelming. Sasuke is like a celebrity, no, more than that. He charmed the people with just simply walking past them.

"Let's go." Sakura heard him say before mounting on the horse and riding it as fast as he can again. After doing the same thing in three villages they stopped at the abandoned area in the deepest clearing in the training grounds of a seemingly deserted city. Finally, she dismounts from the horse.

"Where are we?" she unconsciously asked herself. Sasuke led his horse to a cabin with water and grass. He gestured her to come inside the cabin herself and she did. After doing so, Sasuke told her to enter a worn out cabinet. She was about to retaliate when he pushed her as he followed right beside her.

To her surprise, the worn out cabinet is a secret passage to a hidden shelter underground. It was small yet reasonable. There was only one bed, good for two people. Beside the bed was a shelf of food and drinks. "Are these safe?"

"Yes." Sasuke told her.

Under the bed was a circular carpet which was colored blue with silver dragon patterns all over it. In front of the bed was a small table with wooden chairs. And that was just about everything. It was really just for emergency usage only. Perhaps a shelter for a family during war.

"Naruto and I discovered this place years ago. Whenever we need to go and hide, we always come here." Sasuke said as if answering Sakura's supposed to be question.

"But why are we here? Why are we hiding?"

Sasuke took a sat on the wooden chair. "You heard what Naruto said; he doesn't want you marrying Neji and neither do I."

"Back there, on the village, the appearances that we made. What about those?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "It's our decoy. It'll give us at least twelve hours or less to…" he trailed off. She waited for his continuation but it seemed like he wasn't going to continue his sentence.

"Sasuke-kun! At least give me some credit here and tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

Sakura grunted. "Please, I need to know! I am involved in this!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed and leaned back on the table. "Remember about the thing I said about you being pregnant?"

"Yes…" she blushed. "Why?"

"When I uttered those words, they were not true. Because I know for sure that they won't allow you to wed that bastard if they knew an Uchiha heir is forming on your womb." Sasuke begun to explain, obviously not feeling comfortable about the conversation. However Sakura suddenly remembered what Itachi told her.

"_My father wont allow your unborn baby be deemed of the honorable name of the Uchiha. That twerp inside of you has an Uchiha blood in its forming body. And for the other side, lets just say, they wont let go of their hold on you as well, Sakura._

"_Thus, a feud between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga kingdom may erupt. If that didn't please them, both kingdoms will go on 'war-freak' mode."_

Sasuke continued, "And I tried to make my words come to reality." He slightly blushed. "And then you ran away with that bastard, and I…" his blush deepened. "Assuming that they have found out that I was lying and bluffing, you'll automatically be wed to that bastard. From what the dobe said, they are going to conduct a pregnancy test on you. And since both I and Naruto doesn't want you to be wed with Neji…" he paused.

"You'll rape me?" she asked innocently. "Like last time?"

Sasuke glared at the ceiling, "I will," he couldn't stare at those green eyes. "If it's the only thing that'll keep you away from the Hyuuga's clutches."

Sakura stared at him for a few moments. "What if I'll just go and accept the marriage with Neji-kun? It's what my father wants for me." she watched intently as how his reaction changed from the uneasy face to the distraught and angry one.

"That'll never happen." He stated firmly. "They'll have to kill me first."

What was that flicker of emotion he just showed? Could it be?

"What if I'm in love with Neji-kun?" she asked, deciding to further.

There was a pause before he answered, "I'll erase your memory and lock you on a tower where nobody can save you." Interesting mind you got there, huh, Uchiha? "Besides, you'll die first before falling in love with that bastard." He smirked.

She seemed to ignore the insult on Neji. "What if I ran away? From both of you?"

She saw him clench his fist. "I'll hunt you down like some sort of animal. I'll search everywhere till I find you." Sakura who seemed to be lost and dazed with Sasuke's romantic words in its own way, found herself walking over to him. "And if I don't find you, I swear, my restless soul will and I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

She unconsciously asked, "What if I'm in love with you?" not that she minded her sudden question. "What will you do?"

Realization dawned in her; this was false hope after all. She got it all wrong. _All wrong!_

Sasuke says with the utmost innocence and purest tone she has ever heard. "I'll cherish you for the rest of eternity."

Birds chirped outside.

"What if we're in love with each other?"

"We'll elope, move to another place to start anew. And then we'll make lots and lots of babies until you're menopause." He turned to look at her face, which was a few inches apart from his. There seemed to be a glowing smile on his face.

She pouted. "Mou! Sasuke-kun! Don't tease me! It's not funny." She slumped and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Sakura," Sasuke called her.

"Hm?" she didn't look at him, but if she did, she'd see the seriousness and the tension on Sasuke's eyes. He looked at her eyes, ogling at her unique pink hair, drowning in her beauty, inhaling her warm presence.

"What if I'm in love with you?" he asked and Sakura twitched.

_What would you do?_

_What would you say?_

* * *

"Fugaku-dono! Fugaku-dono! News, sire!"

Fugaku turned around to see the messenger bow at him. "What is the news?" he looked over to Itachi and his wife who were abruptly listening as well. "Is it about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yes, sire." He bowed so low that it seemed like his spine was about to crack. "Sasuke-sama has been spotted."

"Where?"

"In a couple of cities in the heart of the kingdom, they have been seen in at least three villages, sire."

"I see." From the background, Itachi smirked. "What were they doing there?"

"It seems like they were shopping."

"Aa." Fugaku closed his eyes, thinking. "Then, there is no need for a search party anymore, is there?" he asked, not waiting for an answer.

Itachi smiled evilly. _Clever, ototou, very clever._

* * *

"What if I'm in love with you?" Sasuke asked. And in that small room, his voice filled it, echoing, ringing again and again in Sakura's head.

_What if I'm in love with you?_

Sakura twitched. All of the hair in her body immediately stood up as if she'd seen a ghost.

_You don't know what you're saying, Sasuke-kun…_

She relaxed, took down a couple of deep breaths.

_If you're in love with me…_

Sakura smiled.

_I'll…_

"I'll be the happiest woman in the whole world."

A pregnant pause, hesitation in the air.

"Then," Sasuke started, "You'd understand and agree to have sex with me and bear my child." He sounded pleased and at the same time, oddly disturbed.

There was a moment when she thought he'd choke on his words, but she ignored it as she smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "You make it sound so un-romantic Sasuke-kun." Sasuke snorted. "But…I will agree to have sex with you…" she shook her head.

"But in one condition," she said firmly. Sasuke nodded. "Do it as if you're in love with me, Sasuke-kun. Pretend that you care." With hesitation first, Sasuke nodded nonetheless.

Sakura smiled sadly.

_We won't have sex, darling…_

_We'll make love._

* * *

**Purpleblush:** This chapter has been POLISHED, I think. If ever I left out some grammatical errors and misspelled words, please do tell and I'll check it again. For the previous chapter, this scene:

"Itachi?"

"I have a proposition to offer…" he smirks.

--here, Itachi is actually talking to the Leech.


	8. ThiS iS FoR LoVe

Standard Disclaimer applied.

Dedicated to: **hugsanimekisses04** for giving me the longest, detailed, heart-warming review which I enjoyed. Thank you!

**ENJOY!**

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_The adventure of life is to learn._

_The purpose of life is to grow._

_The nature of life is to change._

_The challenge of life is to overcome._

_The essence of life is to care._

_The opportunity of life is to serve._

_The secret of life is to dare._

_The spice of life is to be a friend._

_The beauty of life is to give._

_The joy of life is to love._

**cHapTeR 08: ' iT's aLL FoR LoVe '**

Hers and His

Secrets and lies

A bittersweet love story

This is their own

"Sasuke-kun," she called. It sounded so sweet like honey. So beautiful. So painful. "Look at me."

Sakura cupped his cheeks, forcing his head to face hers. Theirs eyes met with vigor, searching for something on the other.

"Kiss me." Her eyes closed, waiting. "Do it for me." she paused, always waiting. "…_please_."

A simple request. Something he has always wanted to do. But why? Why does it hurt so much?

"Aa." He said, wetting his lips. He leaned in, his mouth slightly ajar and closed the gap between them.

_Everything is always for you._

Her plump lips, soft and chewy. She did not just look, and sound sweet, she tastes sweet too. Sasuke could feel her return the kiss. Her tongue shyly darted inside his mouth and he sucked it gently. It felt so good. so good that it hurts.

_How long have you dreamt about this?_

Sakura's hand left his cheek and wounded his waist while the other was found on the back of his head, pushing, yearning for more. She let out a stifled moan. Something that seemed to excite Sasuke more. His warm calloused hands cupped her smooth cheek while the other grabbed an ass cheek.

_How long have you wanted to do this?_

The thin thread that kept his feeling intact is now once again dangerously about to break. His feelings. This kiss. His logical mind. A myriad of feelings one after the other, making his mind all worked up.

_Since when?_

He stopped, opened his eyes and looked at her shinning emerald eyes. So alive. So special. So pretty. So captivating. So lovely. So beautiful.

_Since forever._

Sasuke head drooped to his side, "Sakura, I—"

He felt a finger on his lips. "Don't." she smiled at him. "Don't ruin it."

She tiptoed and initiated another kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. Angling her head, she pushed her mouth harder, opening her mouth wide for better access. She darted her tongue to playfully tease his, circling his mouth.

Sasuke squeezed her ass. His mind getting fuzzy and blissfully clouded. He could only feel her and the pleasure of her kiss. At that moment, there was nothing more than him and her, than the feel of her warm mouth. Nothing more. She's all that mattered.

_Since forever._

And the thin line that kept him whole and sane snapped.

Sasuke groped. Pushed her on the bed, roughly kissing her. His hand slipped under her clothes, running his hands along her body. So perfect. So tempting. He kissed harder. His tongue dancing along with hers, synchronizing in perfect rhythm.

There was hunger in the way he touched her skin. And Sakura couldn't help but shiver in tempt and excitement. An angelic demon Uchiha Sasuke seems to be. She moaned as Sasuke grabbed one breast, fondling it. So strong. She reached his upper clothe and discarded it with how she does not know. There, Uchiha Sasuke's upper torso lay bare and bold.

They stopped, both panting, in need for air.

_I've always wanted this._

Not wasting time, Sasuke took her obi off in one swift move. With her other clothes, unexpectedly, Sakura helped take them off. Her chest bindings' torn by Sasuke. Aside from her lower undergarment, the rest of her clothes sprawl dead on the ground.

Sasuke caressed her through he thin fabric. She moaned in pleasure. He rubbed it again, making her flush.

"Sasu…_aaaahh_." She growled, biting her lip when Sasuke caressed it again. Her eyes shut tight as her head turned to her left side.

He rubs it again, touching a sensitive bundle of nerves. He smirks. Her flushed face, her heavenly moans, her naked body, everything is beautiful. And Sasuke is sickeningly proud of it as she lay beneath him, ready to be devoured. So lovely.

His eyes turned red with anticipation.

He ran his hands on her legs, adding another set of chills of pleasure as his other hand went inside her undergarment and inserted a finger.

"Aaaaahh." She moaned. And he loved it.

Another finger went in.

Sakura bit her lip harder, a small pool of blood crawling out. _So lovely._

And then there were three fingers inside, stretching her.

Sasuke watched as she arched in joy, her face reddening. He grabbed her breast, making him crazy. Her soft bouncy flesh with the tight, wet and sticky feel of her insides were riving him insane with need. With want. With lust.

And he started pumping his fingers.

_For a long time._

In and out. In and out.

Slow and steady. Again and again.

Sakura clenched the bed cover for sanity. The slow intake was soothing and simply pleasurable. Exotic. His steady rhythm was magical and lustful in its own way. Sasuke's touch was arousing and she knew that was the main idea. And it's working. She's in lost need. In crave. In desire. In lust.

He drew out his fingers as she took a moment to breathe and relax. Before she could even comprehend it, her undergarment was suddenly torn into two. she let out a small gasp. She could feel someone's eyes bore on her naked body. She didn't bother to open her eyes to see who it was. She exactly knows who's staring at her. And that fact alone made her blush.

"You're…"

_Beautiful_

Sasuke leaned on the space in between her valley of breast. Licking the space, he sucked hard and gently bit it. He could feel her squirm in pain. He didn't release the flesh until it let out a gush of blood.

Sakura unconsciously touched the skin he just bit, puzzled in his actions. Sasuke eyed it and smirked. A perfect remembrance. A mark. A proof. A scar that'll say…

"…mine." He uttered and positioned himself. His clothes mysteriously disappeared. She could feel the head of his groin on her, preparing to enter. She braced herself.

_For a long time._

She arched when Sasuke's staff started penetrating her. She felt a fuzzy warm feeling in between her legs. Painful and at the same time, delightful. Her wet entrance made his erect manhood to slide in swiftly inside of her. She moaned in bliss as she felt Sasuke plunge in full.

Sasuke growled in satisfaction.

Both took a moment of being one.

"Look at me," Sasuke called as he thrust himself halfway in and halfway out, a moan escaping Sakura's sweet lips. She opened her eyes and saw the man she has always dreamt of having. Oh, the irony. His bangs hanging majestically, his face, slightly sweating, his lips parted, breathing in pleasure. And his eyes, full of want, lust, desire and…care.

_How long have you wanted to do this?_

He thrust again, harder, rougher.

_For a long time now._

"This is real."

* * *

His mind clouding in a myriad of wonderful heat in his loins, he kissed her again.

"Ino."

Yamanaka Ino's blonde hair whipped as her head turned to face the one who just called out her name. She slightly bowed in respect and greeted, "Itachi-sama."

Itachi waved off her bow, "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

Ino's eyes widen for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I haven't."

"Good." Itachi smirked and ushered her to come inside the room he just opened. "Sit down." He ordered as she went in.

She went to the couch and sat down lady-like and eyed the eldest son of the Uchiha king. She wondered as to why she would be having this conversation with him. She couldn't even remember anything that she did that could possibly attract his prince's attention.

Itachi took out two teacups and poured hot tea in it. He laid one on the table in front of Ino. He sat down on a chair facing the window, overlooking Sasuke and Sakura's garden. He blew his hot tea and sipped. "What do you think of Shikamaru?"

Ino looked puzzled, "I don't know." She paused. "What is this—?"

"Aren't you _friends_?"

There was a pause before answering, "My father and his are long time friends. We were neighbors when we were kids. That is all."

He gave out a soft unbelievable chuckle. "I find life ironic, Ino." He took another sip. "And I find feelings and relationships a weakness."

Ino was confused. She glanced at her tea, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I am a cunning person myself, Ino." Itachi stood up, his teacup on the table beside his chair. "I use other people's feelings and relationships for my own good. I use their weakness to entertain me."

She looked up at him. "I don't understand, Itachi-sama."

"Silly girl," he started, smiling. "As a priestess, you have vowed not to love any man. And here I see you, my verdict: guilty."

Ino looked away, "I'm not—"

"You're in love with my brother." Itachi smiled.

"And dear ototo is in love with your friend, ah, what was her name again?"

Ino's eyes flared with anger. "She's _not_ my friend!"

He looked pleased with her reaction. "If that is so, then you will be willing to help me destroy my dear brother's hallucination of 'love'?" he paused and smiled at her. He put a finger above his lips. "I won't tell anyone about your feelings. It'll be our little secret."

She need not think before answering for she has already made up her mind long ago. "What do I have to do?"

Uchiha Itachi smiled as he gained another pawn in this amusing game he and Sasuke were playing.

Deceit is Itachi's trademark.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as he collapsed on top of her. The tingling sensation of bliss was still there, achingly sweet. He just touched heaven. He panted.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out.

He looked at her.

"One more round." She smiled, teasing, it seems.

"Aa." He utters as heaven came a thrust away.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru leaned on the wall and opened his eyes lazily. "What a troublesome life." He mutters.

Flashback

"_Itachi?"_

_The said person smiled evilly. "I have a proposition to offer."_

_Shikamaru looked back at the clouds he's been observing for hours. "I don't think I'm interested."_

_Itachi eyed the lad on the ground, arms plopped underneath his head. "I beg to differ. I think you'll be interested." He paused for the dramatic effect. "This is about that girl, the priestess, Yamanaka Ino."_

_Lazy boy suddenly became alert. "What about her?" His voice, cool and serious. "She's not hurt, is she?"_

_Itachi smirked. "And you are concerned?"_

_The lad scowled. "No."_

_There was laughter. "A one-sided love, you have, it seems."_

"_Go away." He shoo-ed the prince._

"_She's hurt."_

_Lazy boy sits upright and looked over his shoulder. "That troublesome girl, where is she?"_

_Itachi smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "She's hurt here." He patted his chest, "And her happiness is in jeopardy too. I want everyone to be happy. But I can't do that burden alone. I'll be needing your help." He held out a hand. "Do you want her happy?"_

_Do I want her happy?_

_Shikamaru nodded._

_For her happiness._

"_Good." Itachi smiled. "I need you to spy on someone."_

End flashback

Shikamaru looked over at the clouds which to him make up a cross. Oh, God, forgive him. "Tch. Too troublesome."

He remembered as he kept an eye on Sasuke and Sakura all night from a small hole he dig out on the wall connecting to the room he was in. and those interrogating sessions he did on other priestesses to gain information.

_Everything just to make her happy._

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto walk towards him. Great, just the man he was looking for. Shikamaru straightened and composed himself.

_For her happiness._

"Yo, Naruto!" he called.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, again."

She ached lovingly. So wonderful. So sweet. It feels so good.

"Aa."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tenten's heels were taping. Her lips were in a thin frown as her eyebrows knitted. Her crossed arms, a clear indication of annoyance. Even her fingers were tapping too. She crossed her legs. After a few minutes, she undid it and put her leg on the other. She looked around and met Lee's eyes.

Lee cringed. Tenten's scary when she's waiting. She's always impatient with things.

The two older men on the room, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei were playing jacken. She scowled. Very mature. She sighed, "I'm going to the ladies room."

Not rusting her, Lee stood up. When Tenten's impatient side comes out, it spells disaster. She acts reckless and obtuse. The nightmare. "I'll escort you, Tenten-san." The ever so gentle man Lee-san offered.

However, he was met by a deadly glare. "To the ladies room? No, you're not."

_So suspicious_, Lee decides. "But—"

"NO." she stated firmly and walked out of the room, slamming the door with a loud thud.

"Tenten-san is really scary." Lee cringed.

* * *

After walking out of the bathroom, the tempting feeling to flee away in search of Neji-kun's bride is there, strong and steady. She cracked her head and breathed in and out.

"You can do this Tenten!" she encouraged herself. "Remember the pride of the Hyuuga kingdom. Don't disgrace your motherland!" she chanted, trying to relax herself. She was about to turn to a corner when she heard someone talking.

"Yo, Naruto."

She peeked and saw Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto talking. She was about to leave the two alone when something caught her interest.

"Sakura and Sasuke have been spotted." Shikamaru announced. Tenten's ears perked and leaned to hear more.

"Eh?" Naruto sounded surprised, "Where?"

"In the heart of the kingdom. They've been seen, as what it appears to be, shopping."

"Oh," he grinned. "That's good news, right?"

Frown. "No. It's not good."

"Eh? They've been seen. What else needs to be proven?"

Stop. Pause. And a mumbled curse. "How about the fact that Sakura's pregnancy is possibly a bluff?"

Tenten let out a small gasp. A hand on her mouth. _Neji-kun…_

Grin. "They'll be back. This is where they live. They'll always come back." Naruto assured him. "Then, they could do all the tests they want!"

"Naruto, do you know where they are?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Why would you think that I do?" an uncomfortable grin.

"You're_ too_ obvious, Uzumaki." He said before walking away, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

After a few moments of staying stunned and looking dumb standing alone on the hallway, Naruto dashed off.

Tenten have decided, she will take this matter into her own hands.

_For Neji-kun…_

Screw the kingdom. _I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, Lee, but…_

_This is for Neji-kun's happiness._

And so, she followed Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. Her parted lips, her flushed face, her chest, heaving up and down, so… perfect, so beautiful. And all of which is his.

He softly smiled as she slightly snored.

"I love you."

_For a long time now._

He smiled once more as he took in and memorized every detail of her sleeping figure.

_So much that it hurts._

* * *

Shikamaru's plan has worked. Pestering Naruto and making him all jittery and worried took effect, and soon he'll go to the secret hiding place where Sakura and Sasuke is. The blonde idiot will reveal it to him as he followed him. A great plan. One that is about to succeed.

Hiding and camouflaging in the thick bushes, he saw Naruto frantically running to God knows where. He smirked. He is truly a genius. Uzumaki Naruto has fallen right into his trap. Like an insect trapped in a web.

He was about to step out of his hiding place when a woman came out, looking alert, her eyes fixed on the person who just passed by. She seems to be following Naruto.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru grunted.

When the said woman was out of sight, he went out and into the clearing and started following her.

Why the hell is Tenten in the cat and mouse game?

* * *

Naruto stopped in front of a cabin.

Tenten gulped, this is the moment of truth.

Shikamaru lay low, observing, spying.

Time stood still as Naruto opened the cabin.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Sakura's lashes flutter as she cracked her eyes open. She was leaning on Sasuke's chest. She glanced around; they were riding a horse in some village she has never seen. She could feel a hood on her head. She looked at Sasuke who seemed to be in disguise.

"Sasuke-kun," she called his attention. He gave her a quick glance. She paused. They must be running away again, she thought. She unconsciously snuggled on Sasuke. "Where to?"

Sasuke gripped the reins. "Somewhere far away."

"Another country?" she asked, still feeling sleepy.

"Aa." He looked at the sun setting down. Better find a place to spend the night. "Far away."

_Far from everyone else._

She snuggles more. "I'd like that." She said before entering a dreamless sleep.

"Aa."

* * *

As Naruto protects his two best friends…

As Shikamaru ensures Ino's happiness by getting Sasuke…

As Tenten tries to hand Neji his rightful bride…

As Sasuke chooses to selfishly escape with Sakura…

They'll soon come to realize,

_That in the end, everything is for love._

* * *

**Purpleblush:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I'm so sorry if it sounded over. But no, this story is not yet over. I'm really sorry if I put you on the wrong track, I have unconsciously implied it in the last sentence. I haven't thought that it would sound like it's the end. Sorry if I have mislead you.


	9. MeLaNcHoLy

**Insert Standard Disclaimer**

_**ENJOY!**_

This is for **--NorikoXD--** because she had been cyber stalking me! Awesome!

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

Written by purpleblush017

_Hope is a happiness held in the heart_

_When happiness held to be gone_

_Hope is a quiet joy deep within_

_Encouraging us to go on._

_Hope is a light that burns through the night_

_In a place where miracle starts_

_And every good thing will come in its time_

_As long as there's hope in our hearts._

**cHapTeR 09: ' MeLancHoLy '**

You and I

Divided we stand

Together we fall

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

It started with just a drizzle—bits of raindrops falling from the sky. So light.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

And when the dark clouds got drifted away by the strong wind, you'd think that the cries of heaven have ceased.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

Without giving any sign, a loud cry of thunder was heard. The sky growled as it wept harder. Each drop felt heavy. Each left a stinging pain the moment it hit you.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

In the end, it poured hard, singing a song of sadness. Creating a heavy ambiance of despair and wretchedness. As if it voices out your feelings.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

The once clear path that you were taking a while ago was now dim and muddy. But as it seems, the weather is in your favor. Because of the heavy rain, you were able to shadow yourself perfectly from the lowly guards that were guarding the main exit to the Uchiha Kingdom.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

Adding to your lucky streak, a group of entertainers who were also going out of the kingdom offered to give you a ride inside their carriage up until the next stop. You hesitated. You're in grave danger, you know that, and you can't bear to put them in that scenario too. But after you heard your companion sneeze, you had no other choice but to take on their offer.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

Because to you, your companion—_she _matters most.

* * *

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

Inside the small worn-out wooden carriage they were riding in, Sasuke eyed the weird yet generous people in it. Apparently, there were only three male entertainers siting with him inside. The other two were the ones coaching the carriage, minding their own business.

"So pretty. Is that you're girlfriend?" the male on his side suddenly asked, cutting the thread of silence.

_Girlfriend?_

_Is she?_

_Aren't they just best friends?_

Sasuke held the sleeping Sakura tighter against his body. "She is." Sasuke stated as he took off his wet hood, careful not to slip off his blonde wig.

The man grinned. "Tsk. Too bad for me, ne?" with that comeback, he had earned the infamous death glare from Sasuke.

Male entertainer number 2 laughed at him. "See? Told you so."

"Ping-pong! Instantly dumped again!" male entertainer no. 3 piped in. "Just admit defeat. You'll never gonna' get a woman for yourself!"

"Che," Male entertainer number 1 slumped comically. "All the women I like seemed to be taken if not married."

Entertainer 3 arm-locked his head, sheepishly sating: "I think this is your calling! Why don't you try asking guys out for a change?"

"Who? You?"

They both laughed. Not minding them, Sasuke carefully wiped Sakura's drenched face. Her black wig still in shape. Her slightly parted lips, so alluring, so tempting. She was just painfully sinful. A sin he couldn't stop doing. A sin he takes pride in. A sin he sucks strength from.

A sin he loves committing.

* * *

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

As you stare at the dark clouds there, you start you realize the seriousness of the crime you have committed.

You start visualizing your parent's angry faces, the people's disgusted looks, the Hyuga's mortified face, and the possibility of bloodshed, if it were to reach that certain point. But just one look at her eases you already.

Just one touch would makes you shiver in sheer delight.

Just one kiss would make everything you've done worth it.

Just her being right here in your arms makes you sinfully happy.

And then you ask yourself why.

Why do you love her that much?

So much that if you'd be given a chance to go back and right the wrongs, you'd do it all over again.

_Why?_

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

The heaven feels your burden and cries with you.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

It rains.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

Just like that day.

* * *

He arched his beautiful black eyebrow at her, silently questioning her suspicious ogling session with him. Seriously, why was she staring at his face? His small delicate hands slowly touch his cheeks, searching for what maybe the cause of the pink-haired female in front of him to be staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks, annoyed.

Her pink hair flutters in thin air as she shakes her head. "No. It's perfectly pretty."

"Sakura, boys are not 'pretty'."

She looks quite offended, thinking over it for an intelligent comeback. "Well, you are, Sasuke-kun. Really!" when he snorted and looked the other way, she smiled and laughed.

Sasuke had never heard something so magical and beautiful.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he says in his cool 8-year old voice. A man with a dreadful face enters his quarters. And Sasuke could just tell that there isn't any happy news. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Sasuke-sama," The loyal man bowed, acknowledging the prince. He then turned to the small pink-haired creature sitting on the carpet, "Sakura-san, Mikoto-dono would like to speak with you."

"Miko-chan wants to talk to me?" Sakura asked, a finger pointing at her face.

Sasuke looked interested. "What about?"

He bowed again, "I am terribly sorry, young prince, but I am merely a messenger, passing messages."

"Fine. I'll accompany her. Let's go, Sakura."

"Huh?" she blinked, dumbfounded. "Oh. Okay." She sat up, brushing her dress from the imaginary dirt. Because really, the Uchiha palace is super clean. The maids attend to it, three times a day.

"I apologize, young prince, but I am to escort her alone. Your mother insisted that you study for your next class."

Sasuke grumbled. Something was definitely fishy going on around here. And he has to find out what exactly it was. So after Sakura and the male attendant left the room, he snuck out to explore on his own.

They say curiosity killed the cat. But Sasuke would have traded his soul to switch places with her that very moment. At that very moment when came her biggest fear come to reality.

"Your father, Sakura-chan…he's gone."

An unhappy face.

"Miko-chan…I don't understand."

There was a deep sigh. "He's not going back anymore, Sakura—"

The beautiful laughter that she just emitted earlier was now drowned in tears and screams.

"It's not true! _It's not true_!" Screams becoming louder by the second.

"Sakura-chan—"

"It's not true! Tou-chan…he said he'll be back! He'll be back!" she screamed, hot tears streaming down her face. "I'm a good girl! I'm a _good _girl! Tou-chan said he'll be back!"

"Sakura-ch—"

And she ran, ran towards the door, and pushed it open, bumping on Sasuke. His hands instantly gripped her shoulders, offering warmth. She looked at him with blurry eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

And he couldn't look at her eyes. So much pain. So much suffering.

She shakes in fear, in frustration, in depression. "Sasuke-kun…Tou-chan…he…he…"

And Sasuke hugs her tightly as her tears came rolling down, tainting his expensive velvet silk shirt. In his arms, she breaks. Sakura breaks into pieces. Like millions of broken shards that stings flesh. And Sasuke tries to catch as many pieces he can with his bare hands. His bare hand bleeds.

That moment, Sasuke would have given everything, anything to trade their positions.

To stop her from hurting.

To stop her from crying.

To stop pain.

And Sasuke vows to protect those pieces that he had collected. Whatever the cost was. Even his life.

Just to make her smile again. Just to make her laugh again. Just to make her be whole again.

He whispers, aching, and she doesn't hear him, "Let me be a loved one." She continues to wail, harder, sobbing into fits. You'll endure anything. For her. Only for her. Just so that she'd be safe. "I'll protect you."

Outside, it had started raining, pouring droplets of water, splashing through everything that comes across them.

It was as if it was crying for him. As if mocking him. And it pours harder.

"I'll love you."

* * *

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

You look at her, sleeping on the warm bed. You appear to be really lucky today, because you came across a hotel to spend the night. And there, you lay her on the mattress, and to your surprise, you gawk at her. With those soft eyes that you didn't believe you had.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

She's the prettiest thing you've ever seen. And you want to keep her forever. For yourself. You're selfish because you're not willing to share. No. no sharing. Ever.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

And you realize the things that you have done. You have deceived your parents. Endangered the Uchiha Kingdom with the Hyuugas. You ran away. Is running away. You have put everything in danger. In grave danger. Responsibilities in the trash. Everyone in confusion. Everything in mayhem.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh_

But as you keep staring at her, you realize that she— she's worth it.

And you'd do it all over again if you had to.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto! What is the meaning of this _fucking_ shit!?"

The blonde man looks around and sees a woman cracking his fingers. "Oh. Shit! Tenten, what the hell are you—"

She stomped, her furrowed eyebrows getting rather complicated to untangle. "Where's Haruno Sakura!?"

Shikamaru observed the surroundings behind the bushes, laying low, spying.

"You were following me?" Naruto looked scandalized. "Why would you—"

"Enough games!" Tenten growled, getting nearer by the second. She grabbed his collar, slightly shoving him upwards, intimidating him. "Where's Neji-kun's bride!?" she seethed.

"I don't know!" Naruto answered, prying off her hands, which was futile for her vice-like grip was more than he could handle. "Tenten, I really don't know!"

Something dark glinted in her eyes. "Liar!" and she threw his fist towards his face. The collision of Naruto's face slamming on her fist didn't occur. Instead, there was a pressure on her wrists that gave her a halt.

Shikamaru decided that things were getting pretty serious around here.

"G-Gai-sensei…" she looked shocked, as she is caught right-handed. She immediately, though regretfully let go of her hold on Naruto. She averted his sensei's gaze as he let go of her wrists. "I'm not…I was just—"

"Enough!" Gai growled, obviously looking disappointed on what was happening. "I am struck at heart here, Tenten. I leave you out of sight for one second and you start harassing a civilian!? I understand your burning passion for the success of Neji-sama's bride retrieval, but you should be the first one to know to be patient. You have disgraced me. Lee," he called.

"Hai, Gai-sensei?" Lee spoke firmly.

"Escort Tenten back to the Uchiha palace. Keep her locked up in one room. You, young lady are detained of your Hyuuga duties as of this moment until I find you reliable and trust-worthy enough to do the job right."

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee affirms the order with a salute and grabs Tenten by the arm, "Let's go, Tenten-san."

"But! Gai-sensei!" Tenten protests. "Naruto knows where she is! Ask him! He knows!" he points a finger at Naruto. "He freaking _knows_!"

Naruto adjusted his collar, "Me? I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy woman!"

Tenten looked at her sensei, pleading. "Sensei…really, trust me!"

But he remained impassive. "Lee, go. _Now_."

"Hai!" Lee saluted before dragging Tenten by the arm towards the Uchiha palace, with her screams of protests.

When they were out of sight, it was then Hatake Kakashi spoke up. "Don't you think that was kind of harsh, huh, Gai?"

Gai rubbed his temples. "It was. But these kids never learn the easy way." He caught glance of Naruto, "I am apologizing for my student's sake. Terribly sorry. Tenten can't hold her temper rather well."

"You don't say." Naruto huffs sarcasm.

"Am sorry, really Kakashi. It would be a great deal for me if you do not mention this to the elders. Or anyone in particular." He looked desperate. "I could not bear damaging the good name of my country here."

Kakashi sighed. "I won't say a word."

Gai forced a small awkward smile. "Thank you. I owe you a great deal. Now, let us discuss this later. I will give my students the 'Talk' before she gets to really punch an innocent civilian this time."

"That'll be really ugly. Go ahead and teach those rascals a lesson." Kakashi says, trying to ease the distraught plaguing Gai's face. Gai bows and takes his leave. Kakashi looks at their surrounding. From the open secret cabin to Naruto who looked like he was just raped or something.

He sighed. "Uzumaki, you should have been more careful. That was a really close one."

Naruto paled. "I don't know—"

"No need to hide things that I am perfectly aware of, Naruto." He scratches his head.

The blonde man fidgeted, ashamed. "I didn't realize I was being followed."

"Well, I guess I have to tell Iruka to put you in a more rigid training and a year behind then."

"Kakashi-sensei!" his blue eyes shatter in pain. "Stop joking. About Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan…"

"I know. I have eyes and ears, idiot." Kakashi examines the empty cabin from the outside. "Sasuke-sama, the ever gentleman that he is, is now on the run with dear Sakura-chan." And he knows and realizes that it was not good for it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Naruto clenches his fists, full of fury. "That bastard! Thinking about himself and—"

The older snaps him before uttering important details, "Naruto, listen very well." And the blonde soldier did, concentrating on his words. "There is an enemy." The blue-eyed man cringed; he did speculate that the man in front of him was the enemy.

Naruto nodded.

"You and I are on the same boat. We are against the same enemy. A very powerful enemy who plays with the strings tactfully. Plays with us for fun and amusement. He has fangs equipped with deadly venom, which can sink in pretty deep. He has ears and eyes everywhere, watching, listening, everything."

The blonde dope looked confused. "Who would do such things?"

Hatake Kakashi stared at the bushes where Nara Shikamaru was hiding. He stared and glared for a long time, believing that the person behind would realize that he knew. Shikamaru cursed beneath his breath as he unveiled the message behind Kakashi's deadly glare.

He was giving an open invitation of war.

* * *

A fresh new day.

Birds chirping.

The sun smiling at him.

A great day for new beginning.

A road towards a new life.

Him and her. Together. Staring afresh and anew.

Nothing could be sweeter.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do we have a destination?" she asks, as she stokes the horse they were riding.

"Aa." He continues to grip the reins. Really, it was a fine day. Taking it easy was the best way to go at it.

Sakura frowned, her wig slightly dropping to one side as the horse abruptly fastened its pace. "I don't know where 'Aa' is, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I don't know where 'Hn' is either." She slumped. What a conversation killer. The road they were taking was being nostalgic. The path was something she once remembered. And then a precious memory clicked. "Sasuke-kun, turn right."

As soon as the word came out, Sasuke instantly knew where this was leading. Of course, how could he forget where this long path leads? "Why?"

"I know someone who could really help us right now."

Sasuke grunted in displeasure. Because he knows. And he doesn't like it either.

With a little pleading, brutal threat, pinching, and below-the belt hits, Sasuke turned right. They were now officially embarking on the road towards the Suna Kingdom. A place where someone he doesn't very much like lives. Another bastard to beat up. Oh. Just great.

His lucky streak was finally over.


End file.
